Crazy little thing called love
by Nina-D-lux
Summary: It's Valentines day, and the Winx girls have managed to get their hands on a book of forbidden love spells. Will they be able to handle this magic, or will it all go horribly wrong? The day of love isn't looking too lovely anymore.. Canon pairings
1. Sent to the library

**AN: whoo! First Winx story ever, so excited to get this under way! Basically this whole fic is going to be based around Valentines day at Alfea, so of course its a romance fic, but also a comedy! It's going to be pretty light-hearted, so no villains or battles or anything, it's completely focused on the girls and the red fountain guys and their relationships. And yeah, I know its not actually anywhere near Valentines day..but hey, just roll with it : p.**

**I'll also just quickly tell you what pairing will be in this fic... basically just all the canon pairings, except for Layla. I didn't want to include Nabu in this..since he kind of died and all and that's a little depressing. So she doesn't really get a pairing (Sorry Layla fans!) but she does get her own little storyline at least, all the Winx girls do! Also I'm making it so Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon,Musa and Riven and Tecna and Timmy are already together, but Flora and Helia aren't, just saying that now.**

**Oh, and just in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Winx club or any of its characters.**

**So I hope you read and enjoy this story! : )**

Bloom sat at her desk, only half listening to Professor Wizgiz's lecture as she doodled on her textbook. I mean seriously, the guy was a magical Leprechaun who was teaching them how to magically transform themselves into anything they wanted, how did he manage to make this class so boring! Now that was a _real_ magical skill. Bloom looked over to the rest of the classroom, at least she wasn't the only one not paying attention. Musa sat a few chairs away but Bloom could see the small headphones, half hidden by her long hair, no doubt blaring away as she tapped her foot lightly. Flora staring absent-mindedly out the window, day dreaming no doubt. Layla had her her head on the desk right behind Blooms, looking just about ready to fall asleep, and even nerdy old Tecna was tapping away on one of her instant messaging gadgets instead of taking down notes.

"Hey, bloom!" Bloom looked over as she heard a sharp whisper come from the desk next to her "Do you think the off the shoulder look, or the halter neckline would look better with the shoe's I'm planning to wear?" Stella asked, holding up and pointing to a magazine she had in her hand. Stella was the only person bloom knew who tried to coordinate her outfits so thoroughly. Bloom quickly checked to make sure professor Wizgiz was still facing the front of the classroom before reaching out her arm to grab the magazine off Stella for a closer look.

The magazine page had four pouty looking models on it, all in bright red, white and pink cocktail dresses, and in big bold lettering at the top of the page it read **"Hottest looks for Valentines day: Steal the man of your dreams heart with these fabulous new fashions". **Oh yeah, She'd forgotten about that.

Valentines day was this weekend.

Bloom flipped the magazine shut to look at the front cover. They'd made sure to include a lot of Valentines related headlines for this weeks issue.

"**How to make him notice you, without looking _too_ desperate"**

"**7 tongue twirling tips to make that kiss sizzle!"**

" **The top 20 cutesy pet names for your boyfriend that he wont actually hate!"**

"**Is your boyfriend losing interest? Take our quiz and find out!"**

...Who writes this stuff? Bloom thought, as she scanned the page, skipping past the first three headlines with barely a second glance. However, the last one managed to catch her eye...

'Is your boyfriend losing interest?'

She let out a sigh. Lately she couldn't help but feel that Sky had been acting...strange. Well, you couldn't call it 'strange' ,maybe distant was a better word? No, that didn't really sound right either...Bloom didn't know how to put into words how Sky had been acting. It wasn't as if he was being mean to her, he was still his usual sweet self, they even went out last Monday to the movies on a date. Its just that for the last few weeks they had been hanging out, bloom always got the feeling that he had something on his mind, something he wasn't telling her...something he didn't want to tell her. Bloom didn't want to imagine that it was another girl. It was just a feeling she had, and it worried her.

Just as Bloom was about to re-open the magazine to take that quiz, Stella hissed across from her desk "Hey, your not even looking at the page I showed you! There's only two days until the Valentines day dance and I still haven't chosen my outfit so can you _please_ take this issue seriously Bloom!"

Oh, yeah, couldn't have a Valentines day without a Valentines day dance could you? Bloom had forgotten about that too.

As Stella went to snatch back her magazine while the Professor was still distracted, she noticed her friends sad expression, and immediately felt bad for snapping at her "Hey, Bloom?" She said cautiously "Its actually okay if you want to keep reading the mag, I'll just ask what you think later, kay?"

"Oh, Stella, Its not that" Bloom sighed "Its just stuff with Sky. My minds just preoccupied is all"

Stella frowned and leant closer to Bloom "What? Is everything all right with you two?"

Bloom shrugged "Well, yeah, but kind of No at the same time and...I just don't know, you know?"

Stella paused, trying to work that sentence out in her head "Uh...kinda?"

Just as Bloom was about to have another shot at trying to explain what she meant, Professor Wizgiz whipped his head around from writing on the blackboard "Girls, you _do _realise I can hear you back there, don't you?" He frowned.

"Well if I _had _realised that professor, I wouldn't have been talking, would I?" Stella shrugged with a small smile, the rest of the class trying not to laugh.

Professor Wizgiz only frowned harder "Don't you use that cheek with me Miss! Now I don't want to hear your voices for the rest of the lesson, Its not fair of you to distract the girls who actually want to learn!"

It took all of Blooms will power not to scoff as he said that, she doubted there was one person in this class who was actually paying attention anyway. And of course, as soon as Wizgiz's back was turned again, Stella whipped her head back towards Bloom "So you two haven't broken up have you? Did you have a fight?"

Bloom shook her head "No, nothing like that. There's just been this change in him lately, how he acts around me and-"

Bloom was cut off by Stella suddenly letting out a loud , dramatic gasp "Oh my god!" she said, eyes wide "Did you guys finally have se-"

"NO!" Bloom practically yelled, blushing bright red.

"RIGHT! That's it,I'm tired of listening to your chattering, both of you stand outside the classroom for the rest of the lesson! Out! Shoo!"

Bloom and Stella zipped their lips and quickly grabbed their books before they were practically pushed right out the door. They heard Musa mutter softly under her breath as they walked past her "Buuusted!", and then the doors were slammed behind them. Stella huffed, putting her hands on her hips as the two girls stood there in the corridor.

"Ugh, rude!" she said, as if she hadn't been the one interrupting his lesson. Then she just shrugged her shoulders "Well,whatever, now we have a chance to talk all we want, right Bloom?"

Bloom gave a small smile, she didn't even know if she wanted to talk about it any more, even just thinking about it made her worry. It wasn't as if sky had kept things from her before, with the whole fiance thing awhile back.. " I dunno Stell, It's probably just me worrying over nothing, don't worry about it"

Stella just gave her friend a worried frown "You sure? You guys are still going to the Valentines day dance together, right?"

Bloom gave a small nod "Of course, It's not like we've stopped going out or anything. Things will probably tun out fine anyway"

Stella reached out and out a comforting arm around Blooms shoulders "Yeah, I'm sure they will" The two girls smiled at each other in friendship "And you know what might cheer you up in the mean time,a shopping day! We'll organise all the girls and go down to the city for a big old shopping spree! Whatta' ya say?"

"I say _you_ just want to go shopping for your own Valentines day dress" Bloom smiled knowingly.

"Well, there's always that reason too" Stella winked, and both girls laughed.

"And what exactly are you two laughing about?" The two girls jumped as they heard a familiar stern voice coming from behind them. There stood Griselda, arms folded, an unamused look on her face.

"Ah, uhm, nothing miss" Bloom said hurriedly, rapidly trying to think of an excuse to tell her as to why they weren't in class right now. Stella didn't look worried in the least, she was probably so used to Griselda's death glares by now they didn't even phase her. The two fairies stood there awkwardly as Griselda looked them over.

"Well, don't just stand there. We have a job for you, follow me" and with that the started strutting forward down the corridor.

Bloom and Stella blinked and looked at each other in confusion. Job? But Griselda was already racing ahead (That woman was a fast walker!) of them, and they couldnt stop and think about it as they hurried their steps to catch up too her.

"But miss" Bloom started "Professor Wizgiz told us to wait outside his classroom!"

Stella shot her a look "Yes, wait outside because, uh, we finished all our work early, and um, the work was just so brilliantly done that we were intimidating all the other girls and their inferior work, so it wasn't as if we were in trouble or anythi-"

Griselda cut her off before she could finish "Don't start spinning any pathetic excuses Stella, Professor Wizgiz has already informed me about your behaviour in his class so I wont buy it" she said dryly.

Sometimes it sucked having teachers who could communicate magically. Word spread fast in this school. Stella just pouted and rolled her eyes. "So ,yes Bloom, I know Professor Wizgiz told you to wait outside but I had a better idea of what you two could be doing with your time, if you don't want to use it to better your knowledge of magic that is" Griselda continued talking as she led the girls to the east wing of the school "You'll be volunteering to help in the school library for the rest of the afternoon"

Both Bloom and Stella's jaws dropped "What! But Miss, all we did was talk in class!" Stella said indignantly.

"And should you have been doing that?" Griselda snapped back immediately.

"Well...no" Stella admitted sulkily "But come on, _all _afternoon?"

"Yeah!" Bloom cut in "Its not like we were saying anything rude either, it was just about Valentines day stuff.."

"I don't care _what_ you girls were talking about, the point is you shouldn't have been talking at all!"

Bloom and Stella both winced and stopped arguing as Griselda sounded a lot harsher when she said that. This was a pretty good hint that they should just stay quiet for the rest of the trip down to the library, but since when did Stella take hints? She gently nudged Bloom to get her attention, and whispered to her "The old bag must be moody this time of year since she's probably never gotten a Valentine in her life!" Before Bloom even had a chance to let out a laugh, Griselda grounded to a halt in front of them, slamming her foot on the floor. She turned around to face the two,absolutely fuming.

"Fine, you want to be like that? NOW you've gone and earned yourself another few hours of work! Expect to stay in that library well into the evening!" She pointed down to the end of the hall were the big library doors stood "I'm sure the librarians will enjoy your assistance" she hissed.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other, they knew when they were beaten. There was no arguing there way out of this one. They slowly started shuffling down the corridor to the library, looking sheepish.

"Sorry for that Bloom, I didn't mean to get us into more trouble, honest. Looks like I just struck a bit of a nerve with old grumpy pants back there.."

"I can STILL hear you!" Griselda's voice echoed through the hall behind them, the girls winced and bloom glared at Stella.

"Stella, you really need to learn to stop talking sometimes, or at least learn to whisper better!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bloom and Stella had the most UN-pleased expressions on their faces that you can imagine, as the dumpy head-librarian led them past rows an rows of towering book shelves as she pushed alone a little trolley, stacked with a couple of boxes of books.

"Now girls, what I'm going to have you do for me today is very, very exciting!" she twittered as the two girls rolled their eyes at each other.

They highly doubted anything in this place could be considered exciting.

"You two are going to be cleaning and sorting out the old library storage room!"

….they were right.

They were both led to what seemed like the furthest corner of the massive library, behind all of the shelves and into a dingy corner. At first there seemed to be nothing there, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the small outline of a door along the panelled wall. The librarian gently pushed it inwards, opening it to reveal a small set of stairs leading downwards. The girls looked down into the chamber with dread.

"We haven't had anyone down there in so long to sort it, years even! Really it _should _be my job, but, ah..well" she gave an awkward smile, and patted her stomach, then gestured towards the staircase. Referring to the head-librarian as 'dumpy' before, really was quite generous. In non-polite terms the woman really was quite fat, and then when you took a look at the extremely narrow passageway leading down to the storage room...

"Oh, I get it!" Stella said suddenly "Its because your too fat to get down there right? And that's why you needed us to do it!"

Bloom cringed at Stella's blunt statement, the girl was so oblivious sometimes!The Head-librarian wasn't as vicious as Griselda, and was actually a very sweet lady, so instead she kept her cool and just gave a stiff smile."Well, short answer, yes. Basically all you need to do is to take these books-" she pointed to the boxes on the trolley she had been pushing "-and sort them where they need to go. I've put little sticky notes on all the front covers and they match up the labelled shelves downstairs. It's pretty easy and I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly once you get down there" she smiled as she picked up and passed one of the boxes to Bloom and the other to Stella.

"Hey, these are actually pretty heavy!" Bloom said as the box weighed down in her arms. She guessed there must've been around twenty books in each box.

"Well, have fun girls! And once your done doing this job, just come back up at me at the front desk and I'll have a few other little jobs for you to do" and that was the last thing the Head-librarian said before she grabbed her little cart again and headed off back down the aisles of books, leaving Bloom and Stella to head down the narrow staircase to 'have fun'.

The narrow staircase led to an equally narrow stone corridor, and it was lucky there were dingy little lights on the ceiling, as there were no windows to let light in. They followed the passage way until it came to another small door. Bloom managed to nudge it open with her side, still holding the heavy box of books, and the two girls entered. As soon as bloom put her foot down in the room a small cloud of dust sprung up from the floor, and the smell of mildew hit them.

"Oh, gross!" Stella coughed, waving the dust away from her face "That lady wasn't kidding when she said this place hadn't been touched in years!"

Bloom silently agreed as she looked around the room. It was pretty small, only about as big as her bedroom, with only a few rickety looking shelves lining the walls. Books were haphazardly stacked and placed everywhere, with only a few actually sitting neatly on the shelves. Both girls dropped their heavy boxes to the ground, while Stella went over to read a small engraving carved into one of the shelves "This one says 'Out of date historical books'?" she read. Bloom looked down into one of the boxes

"Oh, I think this one might go there" she said, reaching down to pull out a thick, blue book. On the front cover was a bright pink slip of paper, with scrawled handwriting that read 'To go in Out of date historical books section'.

Stella shrugged as she took the book and stuck it on the shelf next to the others "The old lady was right about this too, It IS easy"

Bloom reached down into the boxes to grab more books "I know! We'll probably get this job done so quickly!" she said happily, until a thought came over her "Oh, but she said she has other jobs for us to do once were finished anyway, It's not like we get to leave early.."

Stella gave her friend a sly smile as she moved along the shelves "_Or _it might just take us sooo long to get done, because I think I might need a ten minute break between each book that we put up, since Its just such strenuous work!" She sat herself down on one of the small towers of books 'I mean we are princesses after all"

Bloom just laughed and gave her friend a high five "I like the way you think!"

and that's just what the two did. They'd put a book up, sit down and chat for ten minutes, get another book and out it up, chill for _another _ten minutes and so on and so on. Sure it was lazy, but hey, they didn't think they deserved the punishment in the first place. After two hours had passed the dumpy librarian had come back, and they heard her yell down to them from the top of the staircase, asking if they were alright and what was taking them so long. Stella had only yelled back, cheekily, that they were doing just fine and they were doing the best job they could do. The librraian would end up checking on them every half an hour after this, each time sounding more exasperated and impatient, but as Stella pointed "What? Its not like she can walk down and come drag us back up is it?" and would just call back out the same answer as before. So the girls ended up having a pretty decent time talking about the dance and Valentines day and the boys.

"Ugh, going out with Brandon has gotten so boring lately!" Stella sighed, as she sat down from putting up another book, Bloom sitting down across from her.

"How do you mean?" Bloom asked.

Stella shrugged "I dunno! Its just that when we first started going out he used to do stuff like sneaking out of Red Fountain to visit me in the middle of the night, or we'd both ditch class and go on dates in the city, or surprise me with huge bouquets of flowers when I finished class!"

Bloom just nodded. She remembered herself and the rest of the Winx club being pretty jealous years ago when all this happened.

"But nowadays...It's just like all we do is meet up in the city, go to the same place to eat, then go to the same place to watch a movie and then then the same place to go shopping afterwards, Its just so predictable!"

"So you don't enjoy spending time with him any more?" Bloom said, tentatively.

"What? No, of course not! I still Love him more than anyone else and I know he loves me too...I'm just so bored! Even just one exciting thing every few weeks would be fine, not ideal, but fine. Better than nothing!" She sighed "I'm half hoping he'll do something fantastic this weekend, you know, some grand romantic gesture for Valentines day!". Stella played with her bracelet absent-mindedly as Bloom yawned and stretched.

"Hey, I wonder what the girl are up too right about now?" she wondered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank god its Friday!" Musa exclaimed loudly as she leant back in her chair.

After the days classes had ended, the Winx girls (Sans Stella and Bloom of course) had decided to go into the city to hangout, they'd done a little window shopping, hung out at the park and Right now they were all seated in a booth of a local ice cream parlour, right next to the window.

"Yeah, Professor Wizgiz's glass today almost put me to sleep it was that boring!" Layla said, digging into her small bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Layla, it _did_ put you to sleep! We were watching" Musa laughed, swiping a spoonful of Layla's ice cream as she did so.

"For real?" Layla blushed "Whoops, my bad. And hey, you have your own ice cream!"

"Yeah, but it's not chocolate" Musa said, reaching out her spoon for another swipe until Layla flicked it out of her hand. Musa just stuck out her tongue childishly and the two girls laughed at eachother.

"Well the class could have been worse" Said Tecna as she finished the last of her milkshake.

"You mean we could have ended up like poor Stella and Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Exactly, Its almost half past seven and they still haven't texted us!" The girls had over heard Professor Wizgiz earlier in the classroom , right after he'd kicked out Stella and Bloom, informing Griselda of their behaviour and that they should get a detention for it. "They must've really copped it bad if they're still out this late" The girls went quiet, feeling bad for their friends.

"I'm sure they'll be alright" Flora spoke up "We'll get back to Alfea before curfew and I'll bet they'll be sitting there waiting for-..."

Flora stopped talking, and her eyes widened. The other girls looked at her.

"Um, flo? ...Are you alright?" Musa asked, worriedly. Flora didn't even reply before she suddenly snapped out of her stupor and practically dived under the table. There was a pause. .hell was their friend doing "Okay, seriously Flora, what's up with you right now!" But then it became clear when Tecna tapped Musa on the shoulder and gestured outside the window to everyone. All three girls suddenly got it.

Helia was walking this way.

Flora had obviously spied him coming down the street towards the ice cream parlour . She gently raised her head to peek over the edge of the table, seeing if he would walk past. Her face was already blushed pink by this point. She glanced over at her friends. They all had knowing smirks on their faces. Flora blushed even harder "Oh shut up.." she said embarrassedly, still not coming out from under the table and the girls laughed.

"Flora, seriously, why don't you just ask him out?" Musa said, matter of factly.

"I cant do that! What if he says no!"

"He wont say no!" Musa butted in "Stop being so negative about it and just tell him how you feel instead of avoiding him forever"

Tecna leant her head under the table to talk to flora too "And Its not as if you can avoid him for forever anyway, even if you wanted too! All of the Red Fountain boys are going to the Valentines day dance this weekend so your bound to run into him"

Musa suddenly had an idea "That's it! A perfect opportunity! Instead of saying outright that you like him, you could just ask him to the Valentines Dance instead!"

"Hey, that's perfect!" Layla chimed in "Even if he says no, which I bet he wont, you can just play it off like you were asking him as a friend in the first place"

"Its the best way to see if he's interested in you back Flora, and no chance of embarrassment" Tecna added.

"No chance of embarrassment? Of _course_ there's a chance of embarrassment!" Flora spluttered from under the table "If he rejects me that's definitely embarrassing, not to mention heart breaking!" flora quickly toned down her voice once she realised some people were staring, she was a hysterical girl hiding under a table after all "Even if I did want to ask him to go with me, which I guess I kind of do, every time he comes near me I get too nervous to say anything normal!My voice goes all funny and I turn red...he must just think I'm a total weirdo or something"

"Who would think your a total weirdo?"

All four girls jumped at once as a figure appeared right next to the table. It was Helia! While the girls were busy trying to calm down Flora, they hadn't even noticed him walk right into the ice cream parlour! He stood there, smiling down at Flora, an amused look on his 's mind instantly went blank. She tried to stand up, forgetting about the fact she was crouched under a table, and bang, smacked her head hard.

Smooth

"Ow!" she said lightly, clutching her head in pain. Helia and the other girls winced as they heard her head hit the solid plastic of the table, Musa tried to stifle a giggle and Layla put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed for the both of them. Tecna gave a swift kick to Musa's leg to shut her up.

"Um, need a hand there?" Helia asked politely, offering out his hand to help Flora up. As soon as Flora put her hand into Helia's that she had turned bright red. Not a good look. He pulled her up to her feet, but Flora kept her eyes focused straight towards the ground. It was hard enough being around Helia in the first place, having to face him after being caught hiding under a table and then being dumb enough to stand up under it? Almost impossible "Um, thank you...Helia"

Helia smiled down at her "Your welcome Flora"he said with a light laugh. Oh god, it was too much, she couldn't take it! He was probably laughing at her hysterically in his head, if he didn't think she was weird before he _definitely _thought it now! Flora wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"Oh, wow, look at the time, I think I'm going to be late for my daily, um, fencing..lessons" she blurted out nervously.

Fencing lessons? The girls and Helia stared at Flora.

"So, um, better get going and nice seeing you today and thank you for helping me up off the floor, wait, I already said that, so yeah...bye!" and with that she practically bolted out of the Ice cream parlour, her almost untouched sundae still sitting on the table. Helia just stood there confused. The other Winx girls slid themselves out of the booth past him, with Musa saying "We'll see you at the dance this Sunday" as she passed him, before joining the others to hurry after Flora.

"Wait!" Helia called out as Musa turned around "Did I say something wrong?" he asked,looking worriedly out the window to Flora, who was half way down the street by now, followed by the other girls.

Musa gave an awkward laugh as she went to the door herself to catch up "Of course not. She...she just _really_ likes her fencing lessons...is all". She then quickly left, to avoid any other questions, leaving Helia now standing alone in the ice cream parlour.

"I didn't even know Flora took fencing lessons.."he muttered quietly to himself.

**AN: If your reading this, thanks for getting through the first chapter! I know its really short (by my standards anyway) but this is only the beginning, and the next chapter will be up very soon. And I know this is a pretty slow start, But next chapter the girls will find the book and cast their spells...so that's where everything starts : review and tell me what you think so far though, I love hearing what you guys have to say and I'm keen to talk to some fellow Winx fans : ) and I always reply to reviews as well, and accept any constructive criticism you might have, I always want to improve!**


	2. Finding the book

**A/N: New chapter, yay! I cant wait until this story starts getting seriously under way : ) .**

"Oh my gosh!" Bloom gasped as she looked down at the time on her cellphone. Stella sat up from her spot on the floor.

"What? What happened?"

"Its already nine o'clock!" Bloom exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean 'already', the time hasn't exactly flown by" Stella couldn't help but be a little moody by the whole ordeal.

"Well, no, but it still means we can finish now!" she smiled. "We just have to put this last book back" Bloom pointed down into the boxes.

"Ugh, why bother" Stella waved absent-mindedly as Bloom bent down to pick up the book "Lets just leave 'em and head back now"

"C'mon Stella, you'd think we could finish the _one_ job we actually started" She laughed at her friend, just as she looked down at the book she was now holding. It was then that Bloom noticed what it said on the Librarians hand-written note, specifically what section it went in.

'_Forbidden books'_

_'Off limits to all students!'_

Bloom blinked. She hadn't realised there was a forbidden book shelf, even though she'd just spent hours down here. This had been the only book they'd had that needed to go in that section. She wandered down the shelves, checking each ones name, until she came right to the furthest corner of the room. The forbidden book shelf was the one closest to the ground, and Bloom had to get down on her knees to look at it.

"Blooom!" Stella whined impatiently "Hurry up and just put the dumb old book back so we can go!"

Bloom reached out and grabbed another of the books of the 'forbidden' shelf. The first one read _"Fairy to Witch: How to make your transition"_ Blooms eyes widened, that did seem like the kind of book you'd forbid your students to see. She grabbed another, her curiosity growing _"A fairies guide to cheating: Never fail a test again!"_no doubt the teachers wouldn't want students getting a hold of that. So really these books didn't seem like super powerful spell books full of dark magic, like Bloom had kind of expected, but Alfea wouldn't exactly stock those books in the first place. But still, books like _"The bad girls guide to tricks and spells: Special April Fools edition"_and_" How to hex your ex"_ were still pretty interesting.

"Ugh, Bloom you've had all day to read these stupid books, why now?" Stella whined even more, stomping over to where Bloom was, hands on hips. She looked down at the books now scattered around where Bloom knelt on the floor and sighed "Were supposed to be putting them _back _on the shelves not taking them off"

"But Stella, look!" Bloom pointed to the forbidden books sign and Stella gasped excitedly. Probably most excited about the 'off limits to students' part.

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" Bloom laughed at Stella's sudden enthusiasm. Almost immediately one particular book along the shelf caught the Princess of Solaria's eye, and she reached out and grabbed it. It was a pretty small book, but it was bright pink, with red hearts on it. It didn't look like most other spell books, the large ,leather bounded, definitely not hot pink types. This book looked more like a young girls craft project, rather cute though. Bloom paused and stopped flipping through _"1001 fun party curses" _to look at what Stella had found. She looked at it quizzically.

"Huh, what kind of forbidden book has little love hearts on it?" she joked light heartedly.

Stella grinned, looking almost maniacal "Why ,I'll tell you what kind of forbidden book has love hearts on it, Bloom" her smile stretched from ear to ear " A book of love spells, that's what!". Stella hurriedly flipped through the book "Oh, they have spells for everything in here!" she ran a finger down one of the pages "How to steal a guys heart, how to make someone jealous, how to get rid of romantic rivals, become a better kisser, make him forget his ex and ah HA!" She said triumphantly " They have spells on how to make your romance more exciting!"

Bloom took the book out of her friends hands as Stells promptly began spinning around the room in delight "This is too perfect, exactly what I needed for my trouble with Brandon! Finding this book was fate Bloom, fate! We need to go and check it out right now!"

"Hold on Stella" Bloom said, looking apprehensive "I don't know if we should mess with this kind of thing, do you really think Love and magic go together?"

Stella waved her friends worries off with a flick of her hand "Oh ,don't be such a bore. Of _course_ magic and love go together, when you fall in love it feels like your under a spell, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah I guess, but putting a spell on someone to _make _them love you isn't right"

Stella sighed impatiently " But that's not what I'm going to be doing, is it? All I'm gonna do is use a little tiny spell to spice up my _already existing_ love life!" she gave her sweetest, most innocent, smile to Bloom while holding up her thumb and forefinger only a centimetre apart "A tiny, itty bitty, little spell, that's all!"

Bloom bit her lip. Stella had a point, It's not like they'd be using the book for anything bad anyway, but something still didn't sit right about it with her. I mean, this book had to have been labelled a forbidden book for a reason, right?

"Besides ,Bloom" Stella continued, sensing her friend still needed some convincing "Didn't you say earlier you were having problems with Sky?" she said smoothly.

Bloom paused, you could practically hear the thoughts whirring around her head as she looked at the book, a worried frown on her face. "...Well, I gue-" she started, but Stella didn't even give her a chance to finish.

"Fantastic! So It's decided, this book is getting out of this old library right now!" Bloom blinked as the book was snatched out of her hands and into Stella's arms "Thanks to this little baby we are going to have the best Valentines day ever!" She laughed excitedly as she hurried through the door, heels clicking as she dashed up the stairs.

Bloom looked down at all the books they'd pulled off of the forbidden shelf that now lay scattered on the floor. Almost as many as they'd had to put up as their punishment. "So I guess were not bothering to pick those up, huh" she said to herself, sarcastically, knowing Stella wouldn't hear her half way up the stairs. What a productive few hours that had been. She sighed, oh well, at least she could go back and get some sleep now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, all done!" Stella chirped enthusiastically, as herself and Bloom approached the head librarians desk. She practically slammed the hot pink book down in front of her "And we would like to check this book out please"

Night-time had well and truly fallen and the library was completely deserted by now, the girls and the head Librarian being the only people in there, the only lights coming from small table lamps. The head Librarian just looked at Stella disapprovingly "So, It's taken you girls six hours to sort out forty books?And your proud of that?"

Stella nodded, her smile still in place, cheekily "Yup, longest I've ever spent in a library"

The librarian gave a small huff "I can believe that..." she muttered under her breath. "And what's this about checking something out?" she asked, peering down at the large hot pink book questioningly.

"Yeah, we found it when we were down in that storage room. It was only gathering dust down there anyway, so I don't see why we cant have it" Stella said, haughtily.

A look of recognition suddenly crossed the librarians face as she picked up the book. Her face suddenly turned stern. "This book, this was in the forbidden section wasn't it?" she looked up at Bloom, who was wringing her hands nervously. "Girls, it should be pretty obvious to you that forbidden books are completely off limits to students, and I should tell you that this particular book is-"

before she could finish however, Bloom cut her off " See, I told you Stella!" Bloom said, nudging her friend on the arm "It totally _is_ a bad book! You should listen to me sometimes, I had a bad feeling about it and turns out I was right!"

"Oh, well sorry if I was just curious, you weren't exactly firm in telling me to leave it back there either" Stella huffed, crossing her arms.

The librarian looked up at the girls, slightly annoyed that she'd just been cut off and was now being ignored, until an idea popped into her head.

"Um, actually girls" Bloom and Stella stopped bickering and turned to face the librarian as she spoke " I wasn't going to say this book was _bad _at all, in fact, quite the opposite. It's spells are quite trustworthy."

Bloom frowned gently "Then why is it forbidden?"

The librarian gave a small giggle "A book of effective love spells in a school filled with teenage girls? Everyone was using it. Girls would get up to all sorts of mischief, making the red fountain boys fall in love with them left right and centre. It got to be a trouble when they cast spells that made, for example, a teacher fall in love with them, which of course is completely inappropriate. See, love magic is a strong magic, and people can easily get hurt by it. You cant just entrust it to anyone, only those girls with good intentions" She looked up seriously at Bloom and Stella "Would you consider yourself those girls?"

Stella didn't even need to think about her answer "Of _course _we are, miss. You can trust us" she said, beaming as she grabbed the book back, clutching it to her chest like she'd wanted it for years. The librarian then turned to Bloom.

"And you, Bloom?"

Bloom slowly nodded "Yeah, what Stella said" she really didn't intend to use the book anyway, despite what she'd just been told about it being trustworthy.

With that, the librarian nodded "Well, I shouldn't really be doing this, but you girls seem like I can trust you with it" she said, smiling. "Just don't tell anyone I gave it to you alright, the teachers might get the wrong idea and then we'd both get into trouble" she then looked Bloom straight in the eye again "Don't make me regret this decision girls"

Bloom nodded more decisively this time " No, we wont, we promise!". The two girls headed towards the doors of the library to leave, Stella practically skipping as she went. Then Bloom quickly turned back around "Oh, we forgot to thank you Miss...Miss?"

"Miss Paige" The librarian said gently, smiling.

"Oh, right" Bloom looked awkward as she realised she had gone all this time without knowing the Head librarians name.

"Thank you Miss Paige!" Both Stella and Bloom chorused as they shut the large library doors behind them, waving goodbye. As soon as the doors had clicked shut, Miss Paige's smile turned from sweet to sly. The portly librarian may have been sweet, but she didn't like cheeky girls who slacked off and played her for a fool all afternoon.

"Those silly girls are going to get what's coming to them with that book.."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stella, I don't want you mentioning the book straight away with the girls when we get back,okay? 

"What? Why?" Stella said, indignantly as she and Bloom were walking down the corridor. "They'd flip out when I tell them!"

"Exactly!" Bloom tried to explain "I told you about that bad feeling I had, It's still there"

Stella rolled her eyes "Even though Miss Paige said it was totally safe and trustworthy?"

"Ugh, I know what she said" Bloom argued "But even if your hell-bent on getting mixed up in all this love magic, you don't have to drag the rest of us along with it"

"And what if they want to be dragged into it?" Stella argued back. "Your just being way too negative about the whole thing if you ask me"

They reached the door to their room, where they both stopped. "Seriously Stella, just listen to me on this one" Stella stopped and met Bloom's gaze, both girls stood there for a minute, a battle of wills. Stella gave in first.

"Ugh, fine! I _wont_ tell them!" she said this less than happily " But you still cant stop me from using it for myself" she stuck out her tongue immaturely and Bloom couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess who's back everybody!" Stella shouted gleefully as she and Bloom stepped into their room.

"Took you long enough!" Musa said, sprawled on the floor, flipping through a music magazine. Layla was next to her, painting her toes and Tecna was sitting on the one seat sofa with her laptop propped up next to her.

"We were considering sending out a search party" Layla laughed as Bloom and Stella walked over to them.

"What did Griselda make you do that took all this time?" Tecna asked.

"Ugh, manual labour is what she made us do!" Stella pulled a face of disgust "We've been in the library this whole time, sorting through dusty old books"

"We would have been done a whole lot sooner too, if someone could keep there mouth shut" Bloom chided at her friend, as the other girls just looked confused and faced Stella.

Stella flipped her hair "I only said Griselda was being so harsh because she'd never had a valentine before in her life. She majorly overreacted to it" she looked proud as she said it, as the Layla, Musa and Tecna cracked up, and Bloom couldn't help but smile a little.

Bloom then looked around the room "Hey, guys...where's Flora?"

The girls didn't say anything, they all just pointed simultaneously to a big pink lump that lay across the sofa. It was Flora, lying on her stomach under her big, thick, blanket. "She's been moping under there for the past few hours" Musa said ,casually.

A muffled voice could be heard fro under the blanket "I'm not moping, I'm just...just.."

"Taking your fencing classes under there?" Tecna smirked.

"...Okay, fine, I'm moping"

Bloom sat down on the sofa next to Flora's head, putting a comforting hand on top of the blanket and rubbing Flora's back. "Why, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Helia's what happened" Layla said, painting another toe bright red.

"Oh" Both Bloom and Stella said, instantly understanding. Flora still didn't move from under that blanket.

"So Layla" Stella said, changing subjects " Painting your toes red in preparation for the day of Valentines?" she smiled "Any boys in mind to ask to the dance?"

Layla pulled a face "Ugh, as if" she screwed the top to her nail polish back on "Valentines day is a stupid holiday if you ask me. I mean there shouldn't have to be a day that tells guys to treat their girlfriends romantically, and same goes for girls. You should treat them special everyday!" she huffed.

"Tell that to Riven" Musa laughed humourlessly "He doesn't even manage to treat me special one day a year, let alone all of them" None of the girls looked surprised, Musa and Riven's relationship always seemed on tenterhooks due to Riven's attitude problems "Just last night I called him to organise what time I was going to meet him on Sunday, you know, for the dance" The girls nodded, listening "Wanna' know what he said?" Musa put on her best Riven impersonation "'_Meet you for what?_'" She even pulled a dumb looking face to complete the mental picture.

"You mean he forgot about the dance!" Stella gasped, finding it shocking that anyone could forget about something as _utterly important_ as a school dance, considering what her priorities in life were.

"Not just the dance, he completely forgot it was even Valentines day!" Musa exclaimed loudly, obviously still angry about the whole thing. "And it's just gonna' be so annoying seeing all the cutesy, lovey-dovey, couples walking around the school with their cards and their roses, holding hands...when I have a boyfriend that would rather stay at red fountain alone than do any of that stuff"

Tecna nodded at what Layla and Musa were saying " I completely agree. I don't know why people get so excited about Valentines day anyway, It's a waste of time if you ask me and it makes people act far sillier and un-logical than usual" she said, matter of factly.

Just then, Stella stood up with hands on her hips, looking determined. "I just cannot stand here while all of you... you...cynics..just sit here and complain about one of the most wonderful, magical and overall brilliant holiday in all of the realms!"

The girls just looked at her, wide eyed, not quite prepared for this sudden outburst. Also, they wondered when Stella learnt the word 'Cynics' and how to use it in a sentence.

Stella continued on, pointing a finger at Layla "_You_ obviously just don't like Valentines day because you don't have a boyfriend!" Layla looked offended and was about to retort, but Stella wasnt anywhere near finished.

"_You_ are just jealous of all the girls who actually have decent, loving boyfriends who treat them special on Valentines day!" Musa's jaw dropped at Stella's harsh words.

Stella then turned on Tecna "_You_ just cant get over being completely frigid when it comes to love!" Tecna just glared coldly at her.

"Flora's just too much of a wimp to ever confess her feelings, even though she's had _plenty_of opportunities!" They couldn't see her face, but they heard a small whimper of protest from under the blanket that indicated that Flora wasn't happy with what Stella just said.

"And _you_-" Stella finally turned to Bloom.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything about Valentines day!" Bloom said indigently as Stella's finger pointed straight at her.

"Yes, but your still moping about whatever is going on between you and Sky _and_ not even trying to fix it!" she said, obviously talking about the book.

Stella then shut up, still standing, still looking down at the girls. There were four sets of eyes glaring at her (Another set no doubt trying to glare through a blanket).

"So were you going anywhere with that little speech Stella, or did you just want to diss us all before you went to bed?" Musa said, arms folded and a frown on her face.

"Oh, calm down" Stella said casually "I just want you to realise that we all have problems with our love lives, myself included, and that this is completely unacceptable around the most romantic, love filled, day of the year" she smiled at her friends, who still looked unimpressed. "You'll forgive me for telling the harsh truth once I tell you how you can fix each and every one of your romantic problems" Stella said in a little sing song voice, pulling out the hot pink book from her bag.

**A/N: So now the girls have the book at the ready! Next chapter, spells are going to get cast! It all starts from there hahaha. I love getting feedback and hearing what you guys think, so please review if you have time : ) I really appreciate it.**


	3. Casting the spells

**A/N Yay third chapter. Time for some spell casting! But will all the girls be lured into stella's love schemes?**

The girls stared at the book. Even Flora pulled back the blanket, just poking her head out, to see what was going on.

Layla was the first to speak "Sooo your going to fix all our 'relationship problems'...with a book?" she said, doubtfully, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Oh I'm sorry, did I say hint? There was a LOT of annoyance in her voice.

"_Pleeease_ tell me its not a Dr Phil self help book" Musa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "Because I am not into those 'ten tips for a better relationship' guides"

Stella just tutted "Ugh, of course not. It's _far_ better than that"

"...an Oprah self help book?"

"...No, Flora. It's-"

But before Stella could explain any more she was tackled off the coffee table, letting out a small shriek just before she hit the ground with a loud thump."Ugh, huh, what? BLOOM!" Stella yelled indignantly as Bloom now pinned Stella down to the ground with her legs, her arms reaching over Stella's head for the book. "Are you deranged? Get off of me!"

"Stella, you said you would keep it a secret!" Bloom let out through clenched teeth as she strained against her friend, who had started to fight back, holding onto the book as tightly as she could and squirming to get away.

The other girls just looked on in shock...and slight amusement. What was going on?

"Oh, c'mon girls, don't fight!" Flora looked on worriedly, but her soft voice didn't seem to be heard over the struggle. That or they ignored her.

"Well I didn't promise anything!" Stella said, kicking her legs, trying to throw Bloom off her.

"Stella, don't! Just give it here!" Bloom took another lunge at the book, which Stella now had held high over her head out of reach.

"No! We need it, including you!" Stella yelled, arms straining.

While the cat fight went on, Musa couldn't help but lean over and whisper in Tecna's ear "Don't you think Sky and Brandon would love to be seeing _this_ right now?" Tecna tried to stifle a giggle as her two friends continued to roll around on the floor on top of each other.

"I _don't_ need it, and neither do you or any of the girls. Now give it over!" Bloom pinned down one of Stella's arms successfully and took aim for the other one, but just as she was in reach, Layla stepped forward.

"Okay, this is just getting silly" she said, bending down over the two to grab the book easily from Stella's hands.

"Hey, give it back!" Bloom and Stella yelled simultaneously as they struggled to get up quickly from the floor, falling over each other as they did so. Unluckily, Layla was already reading the cover of the book.

"Love spells?" she read out loud, causing the commotion to stop and a silence to fall over the room.

Stella looked smugly at Bloom as the two girls finally untangled themselves. The cat was out of the bag now. Bloom just huffed and crossed her arms.

Layla sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table, laying the book out in front of her and opening its pages to the index of spells. Both Musa and Tecna stepped over for a better look. Flora didn't move from under her blanket, but she watched on curiously.

"Did you guys get this from the library?" she asked.

"Impossible" Tecna cut in "Books with love spells have been banned from school libraries for the last forty years" she said it like this was something everyone should know.

Stella just waved them off "Of course we got it from the Library, and yes it _was_ from the 'banned' section, but-"

"Actually-" Bloom interrupted, looking irritated "-it was from the 'forbidden' section. Forbidden as in ' Not for use by Stella or others' not 'hey, I'm forbidden, how could using me possibly be a bad idea'"

"BUT" Stella continued on, pretending not to hear Bloom "The head librarian gave us the all clear, letting us check it out _and_ telling us it is, in fact, safe to use"

Layla got up and walked over to Stella, leaving the book open on the table. Flora eyed it as it was left unattended."I find it a little hard to believe a head librarian would lend out a forbidden book to students" Layla said as she eyed Stella up and down, trying to detect if she was lying.

"Yeah" Musa chimed in "Especially students who were there for _detention_ of all things "

"That's what I said" Bloom muttered quietly from behind everyone.

"Hey, hey" Stella threw up her hands in defence "I don't know why Miss Paige decided to trust us, she just did. She said the book wasn't dangerous or bad or anything, it just got over used by girls with bad intentions" she struck a pose with a sickly sweet smile on her face "she could probably just tell we were nice girls with good intentions, you know" Stella fluttered her eyelashes.

The girls laughed "Good intentions, you? Yeah right" Musa joked. Besides, Bloom, Flora was the only other girl not joining in on the laughter. While the others gave Stella the third degree, Flora had gently thrown off her blanket and pulled the book across the table towards her. Here eyes scanned the index curiously, before her eyes suddenly lit up and she started flipping through the pages.

"So why did you even want this Love book anyway, Stella? You already have a boyfriend, remember" Tecna asked.

"Oh please, Tec" Stella said, flipping her hair over one shoulder " This book has more to offer than just a spell to make a boy fall in love with you. Just look at all those pages! I'm just using it to make my valentines day with Brandon as romantic and love filled as possible"

"Soo...It has spells that could maybe make your boyfriend sweeter...for instance?" Musa tried to say this casually, but she was looking intently at Stella for an answer.

Stella slung her arm over Musa's shoulder "Of course it does! You could have Riven be the sweetest, most caring boy from Red fountain with just one little spell!" Musa coukdnt help but crack a small smile at the thought, you could practically hear her brain clicking, her mind being won over by Stella.

"I say we use it!" she said suddenly.

"Musa!" Bloom but in, indignantly "Don't get sucked into Stella's little plans, this book is bad news! Just stay out of it"

"That's easy for you to say" Musa snapped "You might have the perfect little relationship with Sky, but I don't! So forgive me for wanting to make my valentines day just a little special"

Layla quickly stepped in between Bloom and Musa "Woah, c'mon, lets just calm down ladies. Two cat fights in one hour is too much." she turned to Bloom "I don't want you tackling anyone else either, okay?"

Bloom opened her mouth to say something back to Musa, but decided against it and closed it again.

Layla spoke again "Now, I for one _don't_ think we should use the book. Love and magic shouldn't mix, that's just a principle of mine."

"Same here" Tecna agreed "Love is a subject that's complicated enough, without the aid of spells"

Stella frowned "Well I don't see what the big deal is, so I say we should be able to use it"

"Yeah" Musa stood behind Stella " and some of us have a good reason for wanting to use it" she crossed her arms.

Bloom smiled widely "Well I've had a bad feeling about the book from the start, so I say no too. Which makes three of us against the two of you" she shrugged "Guess this means we wont be using it after all"

However, left forgotten over by the couch sat Flora, the book now resting in her lap. She wasn't even listening to the others bicker as she scanned the page she was on, finger resting anxiously against the paper. She read what was written at the top of the page _'A spell for the girls with feelings untold: Gain the courage to reveal your hearts desire to the man you most want, simply by uttering the incantation below. Don't sit in silence any longer'. _Flora felt her heart beat in her chest. Did she dare try it? Was she thinking rationally? Would this even work? Before she could think about it a second longer, her lips started moving in a light whisper. Her head had stopped thinking, her heart had taken action.

"_There is so much I want to share with you, but my words are lost within me_

_I have so many emotions, I want to make you see_

_I want to tell you_

_I've made my choice_

_I cast this spell to give me a voice!"_

"Hey, since when was this a vote decision!" Stella argued "If we want to use it we should be able to use it, you guys can keep out of it if you want"

Tecna rolled her eyes "Oh, of course. It's not as if we wont be dragged in to help you out of the mess you made when your spells go horribly wrong. The vote system stays, and the majority is no!"

"Not yet it's not!" Musa smirked "Have you guys forgotten Flora?"

The girls looked sheepish, it's obvious they had. They all quickly turned towards the couch to determine the deciding vote.

"Hey Flora, what do you think, we use the book or no-" But Musa stopped herself mid sentence to gasp with the other girls, who stood wide eyed staring. Flora was still on the couch, but above her there was a swarm of what seemed to be small, glowing red, orbs of light. Thousands of them flickered and darted around above her head, while Flora just looked up at them, transfixed and scared.

"Flora, move!" Layla was the first to yell, but Flora seemed paralysed. At that instant, the orbs suddenly flocked together and started circling around and around, like some sort of glowing red tornado. In a bright flash it became one long thread of red light, and it leapt towards Flora. She screamed as the it aimed for her mouth, and her voice was muffled as the thread forced itself down her throat in an instant. There was another blinding flash of red light...and then it was gone, and everything was deathly quiet. Flora sat there, blinking, her eyes wide. Her hand clasped at her throat in disbelief. She had just swallowed that...that..thing!

The others rushed over to her, all looking panicked.

"Oh my god, Flora, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bloom asked as they all flocked around their friend on the couch.

"I...I...um.." Flora was obviously in a little bit of a daze. It had all happened so fast.

"I'll go get her some water" Tecna said, hurrying over to the fridge.

"Are you sure your okay?" Layla asked again, checking her friends forehead.

"Yeah..yeah, I think I'm fine. I don't feel any different.." she moved her legs and her arms, all still working. She could obviously still talk. She didn't even have indigestion or a headache.

Bloom suddenly turned on Stella again "See what happened Stella! It was the book, it just attacked Flora!" For the first time Stella actually looked a little guilty, and she looked worriedly at Flora who was still clasping at her throat looking anxious. Before Stella said anything however, Flora sheepishly began to explain herself.

"Um, I don't think it attacked me.."

The girls all looked towards her and Flora squirmed under their scrutiny. They all waited for her to finish.

Flora looked down to the carpet 'I...I kind of cast one of the spells.."

Layla looked at Flora in disbeleif "Flora! Why would you do that? You don't even know if this thing is trustworthy, you almost could of hurt yourself!"

Flora blushed and looked embaressed as Layla said this, feeling stupid.

Stella's expression of sympathy quickly changed to one of relief and excitement "See!" she said "She wasn't _attacked_ at all, it was just a spell! No biggie, no need to worry" she patted Flora on the back "And no need to yell at Flora. I mean this just proves it works, doesn't it?"

Layla obviously didn't see it the same way "Are you kidding? Did you see it Stella? Even if it was just a spell it didn't exactly look safe. Would you trust a big cluster ball of red lights being crammed down your throat, just for some silly thing like Valentines day?"

Stella just shrugged like she didn't care "Sure, I mean Flora's not hurt, seems pretty legit to me"

Musa turned to Flora "What spell did you even use Flo?"

Flora handed her the book and pointed "This one" she blushed more "So I...so I could confess my feelings to Helia..and ask him to the dance..." Musa scanned the page, Bloom and Layla reading over her shoulder. Layla sighed, Flora just wanted so badly to tell Helia how she felt that this is what she would resort too? Layla slid down into the couch next to Flora, feeling bad for yelling at her friend.

"Hey, sorry for being so..you know, about you using the book" she gave small smile to Flora "It's only because I was worried about you, I thought it hurt you!" Flora smiled back and reached out to give her friend a hug.

"I know Layla, don't worry...and I am sorry about using the book so impulsively. Its just...you know. Sometimes when I think about Helia my brain seems to shut down, I wasn't thinking"

Layla returned the hug "Trust me, I'm the person who wants to see you confess to Helia the most and- hey!" Layla suddenly pulled away from the hug to see Musa quietly reading from the book at the end of the couch. Musa stopped to look up, and realizing she'd been caught quickly dashed across the room, still clutching the open book.

"Oh no you don't!" Layla sprang to her feet, giving chase "I don't want anyone else to use that damn book!"

Musa yelped, hurdling over the coffee table trying to get away from Layla.

"That's it Musa, run, run! Start the spell over over again or it wont work!" Stella yelled on her encouragement as the two girls an circles around the room. Without hesitating, Musa began to read.

"_I know your love is there and true, and you should know I love you too"_

Bloom stretched out her leg as Musa came closer to her, hoping to trip her up, but Musa spotted it and jumped effortlessly over the top, only continuing to read.

"_Though sometimes you seem cold and mean, I hide my tears so they're unseen"_

"I've got you now!" Layla had jumped clean over the couch, landing right in front of Musa's path, Bloom and Tecna now behind her, blocking her exit. "Just stop reading right now, and hand me the book" she said authoritatively. Musa looked all around her, she was trapped. She hung her head, defeated. Layla smiled as Musa slumped her shoulders and handed her the book. "Thankyo-"

"_So I cast this spell A.S.A.P, be nice, be kind, be sweet to me!"_

There was a light crackling sound, like millions of bubbles fizzing around them, before a big pink vapour formed in the middle of the room, giving off a sweet scent. There was a loud popping sound and the vapour vanished, leaving a small, heart shaped ….cookie? It was made of light pastry, with light pink icing. The girls all looked up at it and confusion crossed their faces. Musa stretched out her hands, and as the cookie fell she caught it gently, a smile on her face.

After the girls took a few more seconds to take in witnessing yet another of these odd spells, Tecna glared towards Musa. "You tricked us, you memorised the spell!"

Musa just stood there, twirling the cookie in her hand, looking pleased with herself "Well it wasn't exactly a complicated thing to remember" she turned to Layla "And I didn't even get anything crammed down my throat"

Stella walked over, patting Musa on the shoulder "You go girl, nice bluff! But...what's with the cookie?"

"The book said after I cast the spell, which is a spell to make Riven sweeter by the way, then it would create a love cookie. All I have to do is get him to eat it and it'll make him 'as sweet as sugar to me' apparently"

"Ah, makes sense" Stella nodded. "But still, you shouldn't have handed the book over to Layla yet, I still haven't had my turn!" Stella reached out a hand to take the book back off of Layla, but Layla stepped back, holding the book protectivly. Stella looked exasperated "Oh c'mon, you cant _still_ be worrying! Flora's fine, Musa has a cookie...It's not exactly proved itself evil!"

Layla still looked wary. She looked over at Tecna and Bloom. Bloom looked unsure herself and Tecna just shrugged "Just give it to her, let her cast one of the silly spells. Just know that I wont be trying to help her if she gets into trouble" Tecna was just fed up at this point, and two of her friends had gotten mixed up in this mess already, why not a third. She was beyond caring and just wanted to go to bed.

"Well i'ts settled then!" Stella proclaimed happily as Layla begrudgingly handed her the book "Now lets see, lets see, where's that spell I saw earlier...Ah, here it is!" Stella stopped flipping the pages and opened up the book wide, clearing her throat. She spoke loudly and confidently.

"_I want a love that gives me a thrill, all of my dreams you will richly fulfil_

_turn on your charms_

_take me in your arms_

_Lose yourself in passion, for me and only me!"_

This time, there was a small blue flash of light, followed by a small humming noise as the light compacted itself into a small, heart shaped, looked like it was made of clear crystal and it glittered as the light reflected off it.

"Oh, so pretty" Flora said, gazing at the gem. The others nodded in agreement. The humming stopped and the gem clinked down onto the floor, where Stella quickly bent down to pick it up.

Bloom walked over "And now what do you do with that?" She questioned. She couldn't help herself, she was becoming more and more curious about the book.

Stella scanned the bottom of the page at the written part under the incantation "Hrm, it says 'Find the man you want to become consumed with passion'- Brandon of course- ' and have him hold this gem until it glows a bright red. The next person to hold this stone'- Me, of course-' will have all of that man's passion and love bestowed upon them for a whole day, starting from the next midnight'"

Stella put the book down "Aw man, I'll have to give Brandon the gem tomorrow when we all go shopping, and the passion will only start that night! I wont even be there at Red Fountain that night" she folded her arms and sulked.

"Yeah, but it starts in time for Valentines day, and only ends at midnight at the dance. You don't need any longer than that right?" Musa reasoned with the now pouting Stella.

Stella let this sink in "Yeah...yeah, I guess that's true" She said, cheering up a bit. "Oh, and now I cant wait! This is too exciting!"

Layla just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what was that about a shopping trip tomorrow?"

"Oh, that. Well me and Bloom talked about it earlier, were going down to get our dresses for the dance this Sunday and I assume your all coming, as well as the boys" Stella explained.

"Alright" Musa smiled "A chance to get a hot new dress _and_ give Riven his cookie!"

"Exactly!" Stella smiled "And Flora will have the chance to finally ask out Helia" she said smoothly, nudging Flora, who was blushingly lightly.

"Oh, okay, now I'm scared..maybe I wont go" She said, but Stella cut her off.

"Ugh, Flora, of course you're going. The spells been cast, you don't need to worry about being shy remember?"

Flora just looked a little sick. It just hit her, no turning back now. Tomorrow Helia would know how she felt..for better or for worse.

There were no other objections to tomorrows shopping trip, and the girls closed the book and looking at the time. decided it was best that they get to bed.

"See you all in the morning girls!" Stella chirped in high spirits, as she closed the door to her room.

They all chorused their good nights as they marched into their own rooms, Bloom having to guide a somewhat spaced out Flora back to her bed. All the lights were turned off and it went quiet, the book being left on the coffee table.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bloom couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning in her bed for the last few hours, and checking her clock on her night stand, it was well past midnight. She sighed before re-fluffing her pillow for what seemed like the millionth time. She switched positions, lying on her side, the rolling onto her back, and then trying the other side to see if that made her fall asleep. Another long, drawn out, sigh.

She knew what was keeping her awake.

It was that damn book.

It was practically calling to her from behind her closed door. Just sitting there, completely unguarded...

No, no, she couldn't. That book was bad news. She'd felt it ever since Stella had first opened it. Who cares what Miss Paige said, she's just some batty old librarian anyway, everyone knows those ladies are crazy. Should Bloom listen to a crazy lady rather than her own instincts? Nuh-uh, no way, absolutely not.

But as soon as Bloom would say this in her head for the fifteenth time, reassuring herself, she would close her eyes and images of Sky would come to her. Images of him ignoring her, of him leaving her...images of him with another girl...

And that's how Bloom came to find herself Tip-toeing across her room, having thrown on her dressing gown, being careful not to wake Flora as she put her hand on the doorknob and turned. She winced as it let out a small squeak as it opened. The gentle pattering of her footsteps were the only thing to be heard in the whole dorm as Bloom quickly darted towards the middle of the living room, eyeing the book, and sinking down to the floor in front of it. She clicked her fingers to create a small flame, using the light to read by.

She opened it carefully and silently scanned the index with her fingers. There really were spells for everything. Bloom read through them, mentally talking to herself in her head.

_A spell make you irresistible to men over thirty _(Hrm, was this book really aimed at teenage girls?)

_A spell to snag your worst enemies boyfriend _(Wow, some of these spells are pretty wicked!)

_A spell to make other girls attracted to you (_ Wait, why would a girl want a spell like tha-...!)

_A spell to make your boyfriends breath smell better _(..that one could possibly come in use)

_A spell to make your man dance sensually for you _(Maybe I should show Layla that one...)

_A spell to increase the size of your boyfriends peni- _

Bloom blushed and turned the page on that last one. Okay, time to stop reading through all of these silly ones, they weren't any help! Bloom continued reading and flicking through the pages, finding only a few that seemed like they could be of any help.

_A spell to see if your boyfriend or husband is cheating_. (That one could be alright...maybe as a last resort, if I cant find a better one)

_A spell to predict a proposal _(Hmph, I wish. Next)

And then finally, on the very last page of the index, written in bright crimson ink, was the last spell. Bloom sat up a little straighter as she read it.

_The ultimate love spell: to bind two beings in love together, forever_

Perfect.

Bloom flipped hurriedly to the back of the book were this ultimate spell was written, again, the incantation was written in red ink. It made itself clear it was a special spell. The handwriting was done in large, cursive letters. Decorative hearts and doves swirled around the edge of the page in a beautiful, hand drawn, design. There was only a small amount of writing at the top of the page.

_To the girls planning on uttering this spell, let it be noted that it shall only work if both you and your partner feel the same type of love for each other. If you attempt to bind a man that does not love you, the spell shall not work. _

Bloom hesitated for a second. She loved Sky, but lately with the way he's been acting...did he love her just as much? Bloom tensed, and her eyes lit up with a determined glow. Either way, this spell would work in her favour. If he did love her and the spell worked, they would be bound together by magic, forever, just like she'd always dreamed of...and if the spell didn't work...then at least she could be sure of how sky felt.

Bloom cast her gaze down onto the incantation, and began muttering as silently as she could, her lips practically trembling.

"_I put a spell on you and me_

_create a bond one cannot see_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast_

_bonds like this are meant to last_

_To make us closer_

_To keep us strong_

_In loving togetherness_

_...where we belong"_

Bloom hadn't realised she had closed her eyes as she had been reading, and she opened them, expecting to see some sort of flash, or a sound...

...but there was nothing.

Nothing at all. No flashes, no mists, no orbs of light...no gems...not even a cookie...

She clasped a hand over her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. Could it really be like this?

The entire dorm stood silent as Bloom sat there in disbelief.

It hadn't worked. It really hadn't worked.

...Sky really didn't love her like she loved him.

Bloom slammed the book shut, not caring what sound she made as she ran back towards her room, swung the door open and threw herself back onto her bed. She didn't even bother taking her dressing gown off as she wrenched the sheets tightly around herself and sobbed into her pillow. She still couldn't sleep and the images of Sky were only more frequent, and more vivid, than before...

Why had she even looked at that stupid book

**A/N: Oh dear, ending on a bit of a bad note. Poor Bloom, what is she going to do now? Confront Sky or just leave him...**

**We know what Musa, Stella and Flora are going to be dealing with tomorrow on the shopping trip...assuming everything goes to plan of course.**

**Next chapter will have all of this, as well as Layla's brush with magic and the girls trying to keep the love spells secret from the boys.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please drop in a review, they are very appreciated : )**


	4. Calling the boys

**A/N:** **Whoo already up to the fourth chapter! I've got about 3 people following this story so far on alerts so I hope they're happy for the update : D**

It was early in the morning at Red fountain. Well, it was actually nine thirty, not exactly the crack of dawn. Though considering it was a Saturday, Brandon couldn't help but think he should just stay back in his bed as he stumbled his way from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes, still in his pyjamas.

"Morning" came a cool voice from a chair across the room. Helia was already dressed, the early riser of the group. On the other side of him, eyes transfixed to the TV, was Timmy. He gave a muffles noise of recognition as Brandon came in, his mouth too busy crunching on his cereal as he watched his usual Saturday morning cartoons. Brandon gave a small, lazy, wave to the both of them, not quite awake yet as he hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to Timmy.

"Riven went for a run" Helia said, without Brandon asking. "Is Sky still sleeping?"

Brandon just nodded "Yeah, you know what he's like. Might not see him 'till noon. Why's Riven out running?" he asked.

Helia gave a light shrug "Fight with Musa probably. I think it clears his head". Brandon fought the urge to roll his eyes. Riven and Musa were always having little spats, he didn't even bother asking what it was about. He could safely assume it had something to do with Valentines day. He watched the TV as Scooby and Shaggy made themselves a giant sandwich. He didn't know why Timmy had bothered to hook up the TV to receive the earth channels, It seemed pointless to him, but then again he'd never been a big fan of TV in the first place. He'd rather be out doing things. Brandon looked over at Helia again and noticed that the quiet boy was twirling something over in his hand absent-mindedly, his eyes looking off into nothing like he was deep in his own little world. This wasn't uncommon for Helia, but Brandon was still curious to what he was holding.

"Hey, what you got there?" Brandon asked, snapping Helia out of his little daze so his head came up to face him.

The answer came quick and sharp "Nothing important"

This, to Brandon, meant he had to know what it was

"No seriously, what is it?"

"I said it was nothi-" but as Helia moved to pocket the small item Brandon had already reached out and snatched it from his friends hand. He blinked. He didn't think he'd actually manage to get it in one go, Helia really was deep in his own world this morning. Even Helia looked mildly surprised about his own slow reflexes, but his face quickly went back to a casual expression, his lips pursed only slightly in irritation.

"Fine, look at it. Just don't break it because I'll make you pay for a replacement" Helia said stiffly.

Brandon had been hoping for a bit more of a scuffle. It was only fun if they really didn't want you looking at it. Still, a sly smile came onto his face as he saw what he now held in his hand. It was a gold necklace, It's pendant shaped like a small flower, with petals made of sparkling pink gems. Timmy had managed to wrench his gaze from the TV to look at the piece of jewellery with curiosity. "Who's that for?" he asked.

Before Helia could answer calmly, Brandon was already on his feet "Oh ho ho, as if it isn't obvious!" he cackled, obviously enjoying this moment "It's a Valentines present!" Timmy formed an 'O' with his mouth and nodded as he suddenly understood, a smile breaking out over his face as well. Helia said nothing, doing the best to ignore the two.

"C'mon, tell us, who's it for? Who's the lucky lady who will soon be adorned with this fine piece of Jewellery?" Brandon poked and prodded Helia, dancing around him with Timmy laughing lightly in the background.

Helia tried to not look too annoyed as he was continually jabbed in the shoulders "You already know who it's for..."

"Oh, do I now?" Brandon folded his arms and out a finger up too his chin, a false expression of deep thought. His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he spoke "Hrm, let'see, Its pink, so I'm going to safely assume It is indeed for a girl, not that we'd judge you if it wasn't-"

Helia rolled his eyes

"SO, it must be for a fairy who goes to Alfea-"

"And she must like flowers!" Timmy butted in, as equally sarcastic.

Brandon nodded "Wow, a fairy who's into flowers and goes to Alfea. My mind is completely blank right now, _I have absolutely no idea who that could be..._do you Timmy?"

"Oh, this one's a toughie" He smiled.

They both looked towards a now thoroughly unamused Helia. "C'mon, just fill us in, we are _absolutely dying from suspense-"_

Helia sighed impatiently "If I just say Flora's name will you drop this whole thi-"

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWW" Brandon and Timmy chorused loudly in sync. Helia just held his head in his hands as he prepared for the next round of abuse.

Timmy and Brandon were now clasping each others hands in a mock-romantic way, gazing into each others eyes. Brandon put a high pitched voice "Oh, Helia, you big stud of a man, why have you asked me to meet you here?" Timmy put on an equally ridiculous husky voice, as if he was the lead in a soap opera.

"I wanted to give you something"

Brandon gave a dramatic gasp and clapped his hands to his mouth girlishly as Timmy held up the necklace to him "Oh, Helia, It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you. I've wanted you for so long. If only I could read you one the many cheesy love poems I've written about you, and I've lost count of all the cold showers I've needed just by thinking of you-" Helia gave a small noise of indignation at that last part. "- and I've driven my room-mates mad by not admitting my obvious love for you!" There was a slight crack in his voice as he gazed into Brandon's eyes, who was fluttering his eyelashes madly.

"Oh, take me now and let me love you all over, you sexy specialist, because we all know that you want me baaad!" It was around the point Brandon started rubbing his chest, licking his lips and waggling his tongue, that the two boys absolutely lost it, doubling over each other laughing. Helia just sat there, rigid, only the faintest hint of a blush on his face.

"...are you done yet?" He asked, his voice calm as Brandon and Timmy were now rolling around on the floor, Brandon hitting the sofa with his fist and Timmy clutching at his sides. Helia quickly realised that his friends obviously found themselves too funny, as they didn't show signs of shutting up any time soon. Each time they came close to calming down, one of them would make a small kissy noise with their lips or give out a small girlish moan 'Oooh Helia, stroke my wings baby, ooh!' and they would fall straight back to the floor, tears rolling down their eyes. Helia just walked over and grabbed the necklace back from his friends grip, and went back to his room, shaking his head.

"You guys are idiots.."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Back over at Alfea, Stella had gotten up early, as usual, to wash her hair and pick out her outfit. She wanted them all to get to magix around ten thirty to meet the boys, Before the lunch time rush, and late enough so nobody would complain.

"Maaan, why do we have to get up so early!" Well, almost nobody would complain. Musa appeared from her room, looking groggy. Even though she'd already showered and dressed, she still rubbed her eyes and crashed on to the sofa. Layla, who was sitting across on the opposite sofa with Tecna, ditched a piece of toast at Musa's head. Musa caught it and took a bite, giving a nod of thanks as she did so. Tecna checked her watch absent-mindedly "It's around nine thirty now Stella, think we should wake Flora and Bloom now? They usually take an hour to get ready anyway"

Stella was running a brush through her hair "I already knocked on their door, like, twenty minutes ago but you know what Bloom's like. '_Just five more minutes mom'. _I swear that girl is the heaviest sleeper I kn-" Stella cut herself of as she looked down at Musa spread-out on the sofa, face down. "..._one_ of the heaviest sleepers I know"

"Well, I think we should get them up now, we don't want to keep the guys waiting since they're going to be there at ten thirty sharp" she looked up at Stella "That is right Stella? You did tell them ten thirty?"

Stella suddenly dropped the brush she'd been holding and it clattered to the floor, her eyes wide.

"...You did remember to call the boys, didn't you? Tecna asked, an edge to her voice.

Stella gave an awkward laugh as she reached for her cell phone "Haha, silly me, forgot!" She dodged the pillows the other girls were now throwing at her as she ducked into her own room to make the call. She pressed the speed dial button for Brandon and held it up to her ear, listening to it ring three time before she heard the click.

"He-he-hello!"

Stella pulled a face as she heard her boyfriends voice. He sounded like he was gasping for air, like he'd just run a marathon. It was another second before she realised he had been laughing.

"What's so funny?" she immediately asked.

"Oh, hey Stell" Brandon answered, recognising her voice, laughter still lacing his words as he spoke. "Just...having fun with Helia is all" Stella could hear another voice laughing in the background that she suspected was Timmy.

"Um, okay, whatever. Anyway, your coming into magix today for a shopping trip at ten thirty" She chirped happily, even though she said it more like an order than an invite. "Oh, and tell the other guys that they're coming too"

Brandon finally seemed to have calmed down "..and this is for?"

"Valentines day shopping of course" Stella said matter of factly.

"Ah, right, should of known...but why do we have to come? I mean, we might even have plans of our own today, you know, guys day out kind of thing"

Stella laughed doubtfully "Yeah, right."

"Hey, don't laugh! We totally do cool stuff and go out like you girls do!" Brandon muttered defensively.

"So what have you got planned then?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line "...you said ten thirty right?"

"Excellent, see you there!Love and kisses, mwah, mwah" And with that Stella hung up the phone and went back out the girls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Brandon put down his phone as he heard Stella disconnect.

"So what are the plans for today?" Timmy asked, having listened in on the conversation.

"Magix, ten thirty" Brandon answered simply and Timmy nodded, both boys heading off to get ready.

"Yo, Helia!" Brandon poked his head around the door to his friends room, were Helia was on his bed scribbling on a small sketch book"Were going out in half an hour to meet the girls" Before he stepped away he found a small grin creep its way on to his face "You'll be able to give Flora her little gift" he laughed as he quickly shut the door, hearing a something thunk against it a second later that sounded suspiciously like a thrown sketch pad.

"Did we get hounded into another shopping trip again?" Riven didn't even bother to utter a hello as he stepped back through the front door in his running gear, having heard the last few seconds of conversation.

"You know it" Brandon answered.

"We seriously need to start organising our own days out" Riven muttered.

"Tell me about it..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, wakey wakey!" Stella yelled excitably as she burst into Flora and Bloom's room. "Rise and shine, up and at' em, say hello to the world and- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Flora bolted upright from her bed, having been woken up with a start by Stella's loud shriek. "No, Channing Tatum, my heart belongs to Helia and...wait, what..oh, just a dream..." Flora blinked lazily as felt herself wrapped in her sheets. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was Stella, standing next to her bed, a look of horror and shock on her face, her mouth gaping over towards Bloom's bed.

"Stella, what's wrong, why are you yelling at this hour- AND OH MY GOODNESS!" Flora suddenly gasped as loudly as Stella had and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Drawn by their friends screams, the other girls quickly hurried into the room "What, what is it, has something happened!" Layla asked hurriedly, but as as she and the other got a full view their jaws dropped and their was a dead silence.

Bloom lifted her head from her pillow, blinking slowly. She thought she heard shouting. Looking up around her room she saw all of her friends looking straight at her, with looks of shock, confusion, disbelief...and if she wasn't mistaken...Musa was laughing?

Bloom pulled a face at them all "Um...hi guys...What are you.." But as Bloom moved to get up, she felt a weight on the sheets next to her shift, preventing her from moving them. Something...or someone rather, was lieing next to her. She looked down hurriedly behind her and she suddenly understood, her own face contorting as he jaw dropped and her eyes bulged in surprise.

"WHY THE HELL IS SKY NAKED IN MY BED!"

**A/N: Too much of a cliffhanger? : p Please review I'd love to hear what you think**


	5. dealing with a nude prince

**A/N: yay! New chapter! It's been pretty long since the last one, been working on other stories. I forgot how fun it is to write for this story, It's so light-hearted haha. And for those of you who might have been worrying (and maybe a few who were hoping) nothing dirty is written in this chapter : p.**

Bloom let out an ear-piercing scream.

Sky stirred, still not opening his eyes. He shook his head. Did he hear screaming?

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking!" Flora yelled, covering her eyes with her hands as she darted out of the room.

"Well at _least_ he's lying face down" Layla half smiled.

"And how many people in the magical dimension can say they've seen the Prince of Eraklyon's bare butt before" Musa teased and Tecna, who had been doing her best to take the situation seriously, let out a shriek of laughter before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Bloom still hadn't stopped screaming.

"Okay, okay, _everyone_ needs to just settle down!" Stella said authoritatively, even though she too still looked a little red in the face. "Bloom, shuttup, Musa and Tecna, get yourselves together and Layla...get Sky a blanket or something already.."

They all did as they were told, with Layla quickly grabbing the sheet off of Flora's bed to throw over Sky. As the blanket fell on top of him, Sky seemed to finally wake up (That boy really was a heavy sleeper). He yawned as he rolled over and sat up, the blankets thankfully doing their job. He lazily stared around the room, half asleep, and it seemed to take him a second to finally realise where he was. His eyes finally snapped open as he noticed the five girls staring at him.

"Huh, what...I..." He obviously didnt know where to start "...what are you guys doing in my room?" as he said it, he actually looked around properly "Wait, this isn't my room!"

"Well done genius" Stella said, arms folded.

"wha-...what am I doing in _Bloom's _room?"

"Yeah, Bloom, what _is_ he doing in your room?" Layla questioned, not looking impressed, her hands on her hips.

Bloom still looked shell shocked "I seriously have no idea!"

"So you two didn't have se-"

"NO!" Bloom blushed a fierce red. "I went too bed, _by myself_, and then I woke up and he was here! I don't have an explanation!"

The girls all turned to look back at sky and he held his hands up in defence.

"Don't look at me, same story! I don't know how I got here. Last thing I remember I was in my own bed in red fountain and now I'm here with you guys screaming at me!"

Layla looked to Stella, Musa and Tecna "Do you believe them?"

Stella shrugged "From the looks on their faces, yeah"

"Besides,Alfea has magical barriers up at night to stop boys sneaking into the dorms" Tecna said, matter of factly.

"Really? I never knew that.." said Musa.

Tecna just nodded "Yup, and it would take strong magic to get someone across that barrier and I cant think of anything either Bloom or Sky could do to pull that of"

It was at the point where Tecna mentioned the words 'powerful magic' , something in Bloom's brain clicked.

The book.

The spell.

Could that have anything to do with this? But how? It didn't seem to have any effect last night...and it was a love spell, not some 'get-my-boyfriend-naked-into-my-bed spell'! (Though Bloom thinks she remembers seeing that spell in their somewhere...)

"And there's another important question that needs answering too!" Musa declared as she looked towards sky "...why exactly are you naked anyway?"

The girls all looked at him and he went slightly pink "...Hey, It's a hot summer night, I don't like to be stifled..."

"Oh, ew"

"Well, now that _that _pressing mystery has been solved" Stella said sarcastically "and were not any closer to finding out why Sky's naked in Bloom's bed, can we just go shopping?"

"You mean your totally willing to just ignore this whole situation, as strange as it is, so you can go get your dress?" Layla looked at her friend in disbelief.

Stella paused like she was thinking "...Yeah, pretty much"

"And it's not like any harm was done" Musa shrugged, agreeing with Stella. "I say we just go out and meet the guys, get our dresses and if anything comes up we'll deal with it then"

"It's not like were solving anything standing around here anyway. We could even ask the boys if they saw Sky acting strangely last night" Tecna reasoned.

Layla took this all in "Hm, your right Tec, that's a good idea" She checked her watch "And these two had better get ready quickly, we need to leave soon if were gonna meet them in time" Bloom and sky nodded, still not looking at each other out of embarrassment.

Just as the girls were leaving the room to let the two get dressed, Stella's mobile began to ring. Stella flipped it open and checked the caller ID. Brandon.

"Hey, Babe" She said chirpily "Sorry if were running a little late, _some_ people don't know how to get ready in time-"

"_Okay, Stella, shuttup for a second, it an emergency!"_

Stella was caught off guard for a second at the urgency in Brandon's voice, she didn't even snap at him for telling her to shuttup.

"_It's Sky, he's missing! He wasn't in his bed this morning when we checked and all his clothes and things have been left behind..I tried calling and he hasn't even taken his cell with him!Oh my god, this is a nightmare, his parents are going to kill me and I'll be out of a job, disgraced for letting the prince get kidnapped and-"_

"Brandon, Brandon, seriously, chillax for a second will you?" Stella said calmly, inspecting her nails "I thought they taught you to be calm in stressful situations over at that school of yours"

"_...Chillax...chillax? Are you kidding me! Stella this is serio-"_

"Stop stressing, he's here with us, safe and sound"

"_I-wait, what? He's..with you? How-"_

"Don't ask because, frankly, we don't know. It's a long story and we're already running late so we'll tell you when we meet up, mmkay? Ciao, baby!Mwah, mwah, kisses! Love you, buh-bye!" Stella didn't let Brandon reply as she clicked her cell shut.

As the door finally shut, and Sky and Bloom were alone, an awkward silence filled the air. Blooms mind was still racing about the book. It's the only think she could think of when it came to causing all this. Sky couldn't just sleep-walk through a magical barrier, as far as she knew anyway. That bad feeling was coming back..

"So, um...what am I going to wear out exactly?" Sky asked, snapping Bloom out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sky raised an eyebrow and gestured down to the blanket that was covering him "Well I'ts not like I brought anything with me"

"Oh..yeah, sorry, clothes. My minds just on other things right now, feeling a little...well, whatever, nevermind. I'll go see if I can fnd you something to wear" Bloom honestly had no idea where she would find any boys clothes but either way, it would be nice to leave the room to think. She threw back the covers and stepped out of her bed, but as son as she tried taking a step away she was stopped, almost jolted back. It was like someone was holding her back.

"What is it Sky?" She turned around, expecting to see Sky's hand holding onto the back of her pyjamas.

Sky looked at her questioningly, his arms firmly by his sides "..What's what?"

Bloom's eyes widened and she looked around nervously. "Um, never mind" Okay, she must've imagined that, she thought. But for the second time, just as she tried to walk away something stopped her from moving. Panicking she tried lunging forward with all her might, just to make herself move. She managed to pull herself forward just one step, but it was like she was dragging an enormous weight behind her.

"GAH!" Sky let out a yell as he was flung forward to the other side of the bed. "what the hell!" he cried, looking around wildly. "Bloom, did you see anything just now? Something just pulled me!"

Bloom had gone silent and didn't answer.

"Bloom? Bloom?"

"Yeah..yeah, I saw..." she trailed off.

"What, what did you see? Is it something only fairies can see? Is it in the room right now? What?"

"..It..I think it was...me" Bloom said quietly.

Sky looked at her in utter confusion "What, what do you mean you?"

"Just get up for a second"

"Bloom, what are you-"

"Just get up" Bloom's tone was urgent.

Sky did as he was instructed, blanket now wrapped around his middle, he stepped closer towards Bloom as he got up off the bed. Both of them now Stood about two feet apart. Sky threw up his hands impatiently "Now what?" he asked.

"Okaay..." Bloom said slowly "..now, on the count of three, were both going to try and take a step away from each other" She looked up at Sky, who clearly did not see the point of this.

"I- fine, just...fine. On the count of three then" Sky didn't want to argue, even he did think Bloom was acting crazy.

"One" Bloom started counting.

She seriously hoped this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Two"

Please, please, please just let this not be happening.

"Three"

At exactly the same time, Bloom and Sky went to take a step backwards, but just as soon as their bodies started to move, an invisible force seemed to stop them in their tracks. Bloom's heart sank.

"Woah, what the?" Sky seemed to finally understand that something was going on. He quickly tried taking a another step back but he just physically couldn't. Just as Bloom had done, he put his entire weight into moving just an inch backwards and suddenly, with a jerk, he fell back and Bloom was flung forwards after him. They let out a couple of yelps as they both crashed to the floor, Sky landing on his back and Bloom managing to fall straight on top of him. Sky let out a gasp as the wind was knocked from his chest.

"Okay" He panted " Something weird is going on" he said as he looked up at Bloom's face above him. He then realised exactly how close they were, with Bloom ling on top of him, her knee rather close to a compromising place..and only a towel covering him. Bloom seemed to realise it too as she saw his eyes dart down. She blushed as she quickly tried pulling herself off of him, but sure enough, as soon as she got two feet away, she came crashing back down. Sky let out another gasp of pain, that knee hadn't missed the aforementioned _compromising_ place this time.

"Oh, Sky, I'm sorry!" Bloom hurried to apologise "I didn't mean-"

"No..no, It's fine" Sky managed to gasp as he waved her off. "Just give me a minute..."

Bloom sighed "So...we cant move away from each other. Well, more than a few steps anyway.." Bloom said, wondering out loud more than anything. It was like their was some sort of force around the two, forcing them to stay close together. Even If one of them tried to get away, the other was still forced to stay within a couple of feet...

"I have no idea why this is happening!" She decided this was a good thing to say out loud. In truth, Bloom was about ninety-nine percent sure that this had a lot to do with the spell she cast last night, but she couldn't let Sky know this was her fault, let alone reveal anything about the book!

She looked down at Sky as he was still doubled over on the floor " Well, looks like were just going to have to make the best of this..."

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't really focus on many of the characters, especially Flora who gets , like, one line (But does she really seem like the type of girl who can handle being in a room with naked boy : p haha she's so innocent!) But don't worry, the next chapter is the gang finally meeting up in the city for shopping, at least that's all that the boys think, the girls will also be setting off their spells on the unsuspecting victe- I mean, love interests ; p. Also, are Bloom and Sky going to managed to hide their 'predicament' from the rest of the group? And what exactly is Flora's spell going to do? Hopefully next chapter will be up soon : D please review, pleeease I love them very much.**

**Also, who else is pumped for Winx club to air on nickelodean! I've seen the adds, I think the new animation looks great, and I'm excited to hear the new voices! I hope Flora still sounds really girly and sweet like her 4kids voice, I seriously love that versions voice acting.**


	6. and the chaos has started

**A/N: I know this isn't one of my more popular fics, at least not one of the ones I get asked to update on deviantart, but I still like writing it and I've had this chapter hanging around half completed for awhile now so I finally got down to finishing it. Plus It's got a fun plot and sometimes I'm just in the mood to write a little bit of humour haha. I swear I'll get the new chapter to winx next gen up next though : )**

"Bloom, this is embarrassing, these don't fit me!" Sky hissed under his breath as he walked along side bloom.

"Well too bad, It's not like a dorm full of girls has that many spare boys clothes hanging around!" Bloom hissed back at him.

"Well maybe you should in the future"

"Oh yeah because having someone show up naked in your room in need of an outfit is something that happens so often!" Bloom snapped, her voice a little louder than she meant it to be.

"You guys okay back there?" Layla called from ahead of them.

Bloom put on an overly cheery smile and laughed in a very forced way "Yes, yes were fine! No worries!"

But of course there were worries. The outfit they'd managed to conjure up for Sky last minute had been a particularly baggy pair of red sweat pants Musa owned, which only just managed to fit Sky except that they only came down to a few inches above his ankles, and a nightshirt of Layla's which only just passed as looking like a proper t-shirt. Shoes had been hard, Sky's feet being about twice the size of all of the girls, but he managed to squeeze them into a now very stretched pair of white crochet ugg boots. He also insisted on some kind of identity camouflage, just in case anyone recognised him, so he also had a very un-stylish beanie on and some over-sized sunglasses of Stella's. Overall Bloom thought it was a decent effort to even find anything for him to wear, she didn't know why Sky had to make such a big deal of it. It wasn't that embarrassing. I mean sure, the shirt did have a pocket on the chest in the shape of a love heart but it was barely noticeable... and yeah, the sweat pants _did_ have the words 'hot stuff' written in glitter across the back of them but hey, beggars cant be choosers!

"As soon as we get to the mall I'm buying some new clothes" Sky grumbled, desperately trying to pull down the back of the shirt to at least hide half the glitter text across his ass. Bloom half considered telling him to knock it off so he wouldn't stretch out Layla's shirt, but thought better of it since Sky was definitely not in the mood. "I am not looking forward to seeing the guys in this get up.."

"Well were almost at the mall now...just act normal"

"Bloom, everything that's happened today has been the complete opposite of normal, and it's not even mid-day! From what I'm wearing to how I woke up and...you know, our situation!" Sky lowered his voice even further as he said this and gestured between him and Bloom, as if pointing out the invisible force like he could really see it . "And you have absolutely no idea how this happened? This isn't like some crazy homework assignment you got from one of your magic classes or anything?"

"No!" Bloom answered, trying to put on her most earnest looking face "I have absolutely no idea how this happened" Which technically wasn't a complete lie, since she hadn't had any official confirmation that the spell she cast about being bound together forever _actually_ bound them together forever _literally..._so far that was only a theory. A very, very likely theory. But for now Sky didn't need to know that this was probably (read:most likely) her fault. The book, the fact that she'd used the book, and the books spell can stay a complete secret from Sky for now until Bloom thought of a better plan.

"So your not even going to tell your friends? Maybe one of them did it as a prank or something, you don't know. This seems right up Musa's ally" Sky pressed.

"Sky, just drop it for now okay! We'll just go shopping, have a nice day out, and who knows maybe this will only last a day or even a few hours..."

'_or forever'_ A voice echoed the words from the book in Blooms head as she tried to shake them away.

"So your just going to ignore the problem and not tell anyone about it?" Sky said, not looking very impressed.

"Yup" Bloom nodded, not looking him in the eye.

Sky looked like he was about to mention just how stupid this idea seemed to him and how maybe this situation should be taken a little bit more serious, but was interrupted as someone called across to them.

"Oh my god, what are you wearing man!"

Sky gritted his teeth. Brandon had already begun laughing as he looked sky and his outfit up and down. Bloom and Sky had been so busy worrying they hadn't even noticed they'd already reached the large entrance to the mall where the boys were waiting for them.

"Guys, don't start oka-"

"I mean seriously man, red is not your colour" Riven joined in, smirking.

"Yeah I mean a prince should be able to afford much better taste than this. Maybe a nice chanel dress for example" Timmy laughed at his own joke and even Bloom had to turn her head to hide her grin.

"Yeah, you guys are so funny" Sky spat out sarcastically, obviously not seeing the funny side of it. Which Brandon of course was, oh so very much.

"I practically had a heart attack when you were missing this morning, and yeah we kind of want to know why and how you were over at the girls dorm and we will be asking questions later, but this-" he gestured to Sky's behind at the glitter covered slogan "-THIS makes it worth it 'hot stuff'"

"Okay guys!" Stella clapped her hands to get the laughing groups attention, with Timmy now trying to snap pics of Sky on his cell phone while Sky desperately tried to avoid them "Sky's fashion disaster is all very hilarious, ha ha ha, but now this is not the time for fun and games, this is time for shopping!"

"Aye aye captain!" Musa mocked saluted her friend.

"To the boutiques!" Stella declared with a dramatic wave of her hand as she swivelled on the spot and started striding forward, the others following her.

"Hey, woah, guys wait" Helia called them back, making them all stop and turn back to him "...does anyone else know why Flora just ran into that public bathroom just now?" he said, looking a little confused, as he pointed over across the entrance way of the mall to the swinging ladies room door that just banged shut.

"Uuuh..." Stella paused "Lady problems?" she guessed. The boys all pulled faces.

" I guess I'll go check on her, you guys go ahead" Layla said as she quickly went after Flora.

The others were still paused n the entrance way exchanging glances with each other, wondering what could possibly be wrong with their quiet friend, before Stella once again snapped her fingers for attention.

"You heard Layla, she's got it under control. Now come on, come on, I can hear the clothes calling me!"

"Flora?" Layla called out as she pushed the bathroom door open. It was empty except for one shut stall. It didn't take a genius.

"Flora, you okay?" Layla asked, concerned, but before she could give slight knock on the stall door it was flung open.

"I can't do it!"

Layla blinked. Flora looked like she'd seen the inside of a slaughter house. That or a ghost...or the figures on one of Stella's latest credit card bills. Her usually tanned face had gone pale and she was panicking, her eyes wide.

"Woah, Flora, calm down girl! What's wrong?..do you have the runs?" Layla asked, dead serious as she put a comforting hand on her friends back.

Flora grimaced "What? No, ew" she went over the the sink to lean against it "It's just...i cant confess to Helia, I've changed my mind!"

Layla let out a deep breath. Of course this was over Helia.

"So is that what happened? You saw Helia and he, I dunno, did something as crazy as smile at you and that's enough to make you go into a blind panic and run and hide in the nearest bathroom?"

"...pretty much, yeah"

Layla put her hand to her head in frustration "Honestly Flora this is just getting silly, this fear you have-"

"But now it's a legitimate fear! After the spell I made last night, you heard what it said. Its going to _force_ me to confess to him _today!_ I cant go back on it, it's going to happen as soon as I get close enough to him...there's no going back!" Flora's voice cracked as the usually calm girl wound herself into even more of a panic.

"Okay okay, just calm down!" Layla tried to be soothing but Flora was barely listening as the words continued to tumble out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

"And then I'm going to have to tell him how I feel, right in the middle of a busy shopping centre, and he's going to reject me and he's going to laugh _while_ everyone else is laughing. Oh my god, what if I cry? I might cry in front of him! And I'm not one of those cute criers either my mouth goes into this really weird shape and my voice goes all funny and croaky and I get the hiccups-"

"Flora-" Layla tried to stop Flora mid-sentence but the girl was too far gone.

"and then I wont have anyone to go to the valentines day dance with and Helia will probably take some other girl who's way prettier and with a better dress and her name will probably be something sexy like Alexandra or something, and they'll be so happy and have the best time and laugh together at how funny and pathetic I was when I cried in the middle of the mall when Helia rejected me-"

"Flora-" Layla tried a little louder, her patience growing thinner by the second.

"-and it all would have been avoidable if I just didn't confess and just stayed in this bathroom and I wish had a time machine and never read that book or cast that spell, its all going to go so terribly wrong and why do I even have to have stupid feelings anyway and-"

"_snap out if it!" _

_***SLAP ***_

Flora blinked. She'd shuttup. Layla was quiet too. There was an awkward second of silence as both girls just looked at each other, flora raising a hand to her cheek.

"You slapped me"

"Yes I did"

"...thanks"

"you're welcome"

"I...I got a little crazy there didn't I?"

"A little?" Layla raised an eyebrow and Flora let out a small laugh.

"Okay...I'm ready to go out there now!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Just be confident!" Flora said to herself, balling her fists in determination.

"Go out there and walk right on up to him!" Layla encouraged.

"Just let the spell do the work!"

"It'll be fine, he'll say yes!"

"I can do this!" Flora called out passionately, throwing a fist in the air.

"all right!" Layla cheered as she pushed open the bathroom door and strode out expecting Flora to follow her.

Except Flora didn't follow her.

"Flora?" Layla called towards the now shut again bathroom door.

A small simpery voice wavered from behind it "I totally cant doo thiiis"

Stella, Bloom, Musa and Tecna had automatically dragged the boys into the first large womens clothing store they could find. It had huge window displays with mannequins dressed in Valentines themed dresses with red hearts decorated everywhere. One dress stood out in particular from the rest, a bright red chiffon number that had a jewelled neckline and flared out to just around thigh height.

"wow, I like that one!" Musa declared brightly, practically pressing her face against the glass.

"You should go try it on, you know red's your colour anyway" Tecna added and Bloom nodded as well.

"Yeah, I bet it'll look great on you"

Musa pulled a face "You don't think It'd be expensive do you? It doesn't look like something I could afford..."

Stella just shrugged "Well even if it is a little costly, Riven could always buy it for you couldn't he? Treat his girlfriend to something special" she laughed looking over at Riven. Riven was following at the back of the group, his arms crossed already looking especially bored.

"I only have $30 cash on me so don't get your hopes up" he said flatly and Musa's face fell, but she tried not to show it as he walked past her and into the store. Stella was the one who looked more offended if anything.

"Ugh, he's so rude sometimes. Imagine, a boyfriend that doesn't buy you things! I don't know how you cope" she said, as if getting spoiled by a loved one was a human right she had to passionately defend. Musa just waved it off though as they all walked in together and left the dress in the window.

"I guess I've just gotten used to it by now" she sighed. Riven, Brandon Helia and Timmy had already gone over and sat down on one of the couches outside the change room at the back of the store,the kind that pretty much existed solely for poor, well-meaning, boyfriends that had gotten suckered into spending the day shopping. Thinking all of the boys were out of earshot Musa continued talking "But then again, here's hoping that cookie works" she smiled deviously.

"What cookie?"

Musa jumped as she heard Sky's voice and whipped around to find him still standing right next to Bloom.

"Sky! I didn't notice you there" she laughed nervously "I thought you would have gone to sit with the other guys"

Sky shifted looking awkward "Uh, yeah, I probably will..in a minute" he looked at Bloom anxiously "So..what was that about some cookie?" he asked

Musa paused wide eyed, not thinking of what she could say but thankfully Stella butted in "A sugar cookie! To perk him up. You know, he's so moody and everything so we just thought a nice dose of sugar could do him good" she said, thinking fast, plastering a very forced and toothy smile on her face. Sky's eyebrows furrowed but he still laughed.

"Um, okay. I'll leave that plan up to you guys then" he said doubtfully. He silently thought that you could force feed Riven five bags of sugar cookies and he'd still find a way to be depressing. Depressing in a rather more hyperactive way than usual maybe.

"Great" Stella snapped, still with that ridiculous smile on her face "now if you don't mind, we need to talk, just us girls" she made little shooing motions with her hands over to where the other guys were "So you are excused"

Sometimes Sky was glad his own girlfriend wasn't raised as a princess as he fought the urge to roll his eyes as Stella waved him away but still, he turned to leave. Unfortunately he had forgotten about a certain something and as he took another stride he felt a tugging sensation from behind him and Bloom gave a little squeal as she was pulled along after him. Thankfully she didn't trip this time but she still gave Sky a silent look that clearly said '_how could you forget!' _Sky gave her an apologetic look.

"Bloom, where are you going?" Musa asked, Stella and Tecna looking at her

"Oh, um, I just wanted to stay with Sky is all. I think I might go sit with him and the other guys" Bloom tried to lie convincingly. The girls didn't look like they bought it but they didn't have time to say anything as Bloom walked away with Sky "Don't worry, I'll talk later!" She called over her shoulder.

Musa scoffed "well that was weird"

"Do you think she just doesn't want to talk with us about the book?" Stella thought out loud.

"Ugh, probably. You saw how against it she was last night"

"I don't blame her" Tecna folded her arms "Are you two _really_ going to go through with these spells then?"

"Of course! You saw Riven just then, he wasn't even willing to spend more than $30 bucks on a present for Musa!" Stella pointed out but Tecna just raised an eyebrow.

"Just because a boyfriend doesn't buy you things doesn't meant its a bad relationship"

Musa looked sheepish "Of course I know that Tec, what kind of girl do you think I am! But it would just be nice if he at least _offered _every once and a while, and maybe a hug in public _without_ complaining that everyone's watching. You seriously don't know how lucky you are to have a boyfriend that would walk through a mall and hold your hand. It's not a bad relationship, I just want a little more affection is all"

Tecna's face softened a little "Well...I can't deny Riven can be a little cold sometimes. I just hope you know what you're getting into, and do you have backup plan if something goes wrong?"

"Oh, wah, wah. Seriously Tec, you, Layla and Bloom need to stop nagging and just lighten up a little bit about the whole thing" Stella said flippantly, already pulling folded skirts from a display table and checking the tags for sizes.

"I just think you should take this a little more seriously" their smart friend huffed "Don't you see all those articles on the net about girls who get caught up in all this love magic?"

"What articles?" Musa asked and Tecna held up her hand-held PDA.

"If your interested I actually took the liberty of researching some of them last night"

"Oh puh-lease-" Stella started, not believing how incredibly seriously Tecna was taking this whole thing, before the PDA was practically shoved in front of her face by her determined friend. The first headline read.

"_**LOVE MAGIC MYSTERY: A girl is currently being examined by magic professionals after being somehow enchanted into making out with her own pillow non-stop. Her mother claims she has been stuck like this for the last 24 hours and is concerned that It was a love spell that somehow caused it , though this is not confirmed"**_

"it says it's not confirmed.."

"Read the next one too" Tecna instructed.

"_**A 14 year old boy was admitted to the hospital after his skin started growing thorns on every inch of his body. He was trying to conjure a thousand roses for his girlfriend. He's expected to make a full recovery after the doctors finish pruning him down"**_

"...they said he'd make a full recovery. Last time I checked that was a good thing"

"_**THE ZOO OF LOVE: A teenage girl was caught hopping the fence at a zoo in order to profess her love to the zoo's star attraction the penguin. Authorities stepped in when the girl tried to assault one of the female penguins out of 'jealousy'. The girl later claimed it was a love spell gone wrong. Charges will still be pressed"**_

"Okay, that one was just weird"

Tecna sighed, putting the PDA back into her pocket "You're really not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope" Stella smiled "But thanks for caring Tec, don't stress to much about me, mkay?"

"Well I hope you don't stress either when your off making out with a penguin" Tecna smirked.

"Ha ha, not funny"

The girls had gone back over to the boys, and bloom, at the change rooms after having picked out about five different outfits each.

"Do you really have to try on that many things?" Riven groaned, gesturing to the multitude of skirts and dresses and tops Musa had draped in her arms.

"Yes" she said curtly as she ducked into the closest changing room, locking the door behind her. Riven just slumped back into his chair. As Musa was in the changeroom, before taking off her jeans to change she carefully took out the cookie from her pocket. How was she going to get him to eat this thing? Pulling a random cookie out of your pocket and offering it to someone out of nowhere seemed a little...suspicious to say that least. That or he'd just think she was very very odd.

Stella was over in the changeroom opposite an she called out to her friends "Okay, i've got the first dress on, are you all ready?" she declared grandly.

"What is this, a fashion show.." Riven Muttered under his breath before Bloom elbowed him to keep quiet.

"Yeah come on out, we wanna see! You too Musa and Tecna"

Stella stepped out wearing a wearing a strapless red dress thats hem was short at the front but the material flared out at the back. She did a little twirl as the material floated around her. Tecna came out in a light pink silky looking dress that flared out from her waist and Musa was wearing a tight red skirt paired with a checkered bustier type top.

"Wow, you all look fab!" Bloom clapped her hands together and the boys agreed.

"Yes, you all look very nice" Helia said politely, if not a little stiffly. Always the gentleman.

"I know" Stella grinned "This is the style there wearing in all of the latest magazines. Its definitely a maybe"

"Are you sure this isn't too girly for me?" Tecna said doubtfully, looking herself up and down in the mirror "This is much more like the kind of thing Flora would wear, this shade of pink, but red would clash so badly with my hair.."

"I think it looks great Tec" Timmy smiled, blushing a little "Any colour would suit you, really"

"Aw, Timmy" Tecna gushed, giving him a peck on the check.

"and that dress really does look great Stella, ten out of ten" Brandon smiled as Stella posed, checking herself out in the mirror "But of course this is the first one you've tried, and I know you'll try on at least another ten" he laughed and Stella winked at him.

"Oh you know me so well" she said, laughing along too.

Musa looked at both her friends and their doting boyfriends, then at Bloom and Sky who seemed joint at the hip from here, and then back at her own boyfriend...who was busy tapping his fingers on the vinyl arm of the sofa he was sitting on and gazing mindlessly off into the distance.

She gave a little cough to grab his attention and tried posing as confidently as Stella did but she still felt totally ignored. Riven blinked for a second as she smiled at him and then shrugged, as if he had no clue what she expected him to say.

"Looks fine" he muttered before his gaze wandered off to nothing again.

Musa's shoulders dropped as the other girls went to try on more outfits. Who was she kidding, maybe it was too much to hope for Riven to care about her, even with some stupid cookie. I bet even with all its magic it still wouldn't get through his thick head to even change him slightly. Plus, even if it did work, she was still using magic to get him to pay attention to her...it wasn't like he'd be doing it of his own free will or anything, and really how much would forced affection be worth? She held the cookie in her hand and looked at it sadly. Great, now her own train of thought had her all depressed. _Thanks a lot brain_, she thought to herself.

"Hey where'd you get that?"

Musa jumped slightly as Riven suddenly spoke to her. Crap, he was looking at the cookie!

"I, uh, brought it from home" she blushed, suddenly feeling like she was caught doing something really bad.

"So you're gonna eat it?" Riven asked, still eyeing up the cookie.

"Ahhh,..." Musa trailed off , trying to think of an excuse not to eat her own enchanted trap cookie"I dunno, I'm not that hungry"

"...can I have it then?"

Musa blinked as Riven looked at her (and the cookie)

Really?

It was this easy?

She...hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Sure" Musa smiled slightly uneasily, handing Riven the cookie which he ate up in about two quick bites.

"Mm, thanks" he mumbled as he chewed, leaning back into the couch.

Well, no turning back now Musa thought as she headed back into the change room cubicle.

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~

"So I don't know if I want a long dress or a short one. Shorts sexier but all the girls will be doing that so maybe I should make a statement with a long dress, but I'd have to make it obvious that it was a conscious style choice and I just didn't get the dress code. What do you think?" Stella prattled on to Brandon as she pulled a multitude of dresses off racks left right and center. "What about this one?" she held up a one shpuldered pink number.

"That one looks great Stella, ten out of ten" Brandon smiled. His face faltered when he saw the frown on his girlfriends face.

"That's what you said earlier. Word for word. You're not even looking at the individual dresses are you, you're just saying what you think I want to hear!" stella huffed.

"Uuuuuh..." Brandon stared blankly at his girlfriend , totally caught. "Well they do all look good anyway. Does my opinion really matter in the long run? You always buy what you want regardless" Brandon laughed but Stella actually looked a little hurt.

"Of course I care what you think, you have just as good a taste as I do"

"Yeah, for guys clothes. When it comes to dresses I'll just leave you too it" Brandon shrugged.

Stella huffed again"Well it wouldn't kill you to take an interest.." she said passively as she flipped through more of the racks. " A _real_ interest..."

Brandon sighed "We've been going out for how long now? You've dressed fine for the majority of it, so its a safe bet whatever you pick will be fine"

"..well, that's true...but still!"

Stella could remember when they'd first started going out she used to drag him around for hours of shopping and he'd always be up for it, pulling dresses off the racks and telling her she had to try them on since he thought she'd look so beautiful in it, or when he'd see an outfit in a shop window and proclaim it was made for her. Was that kind of attention and interest just over now? Did that kind of thing only get to happen when your first with someone, when its all exciting and new? Lately all she felt was that Brandon was bored of her. All the thrill of their relationship was gone. Well Stella wanted that back. She subtly patted the magic gem that had appeared for her last night where it sat in her dress pocket, making sure it was still there. She could still remember the spell in her head.

"_I want a love that gives me a thrill, all of my dreams you will richly fulfil_

_turn on your charms_

_take me in your arms_

_Lose yourself in passion, for me and only me!"_

She suddenly felt so sure about her decision to use it. She would get that passion back, if only for a weekend.

"Hey, Brandon?" she asked, all sweet smiles and soft voice. Brandon turned back to her and smiled hopefully. Stella was over being upset at him this fast? This was too good to be true.

"Yeeeeah?" he asked somewhat cautiously, just in case she was still a teensy little bit mad.

"I'm just going to go check with the saleslady about something...measurements and such..can you do me a big favour and just hold these dresses for a sec while I go sort that out?" she cooed, not even waiting for an answer as she draped the five or six dresses over one of his arms. Brandon wasn't complaining though as he took them, if this was what he had to do to stop her from being ticked off at him he would hold as many dresses as he needed too.

"Sure thing Stell" He smiled back at her "You know I'd do anything for you babe" he laid it on thick as he winked at her. Stella tried not to roll her eyes at his obvious attempts at sucking up to her.

She turned and walked a couple of steps before she started her oscar worthy performance "Oh!" she exclaimed, stopping and turning back to face him "I almost forgot" she pulled out the bright blue gem and held it out to Brandon "Could you hold this for me too?"

The spell said he needed to hold onto the gem until it turned red. Her plan was to walk off and wait until _that_ happened, conveniently watching from behind those clothes racks over to the side, and then head back over and hold the gem herself after that and voila, spell cast. Too easy.

Brandon took the gem from her hand and held it up to get a good look at it "What is it?"

"Oh, just...a gem" Stella faltered. She hadn't expected him to ask questions.

His eyebrows raised "...fooor?" he asked.

"I'ts...for...aah" Stella struggled to come up with any decent lie "A necklace. I'm going to get it made into a necklace"

"Oh, okay, cool...why did you need to bring it shopping then?" Brendan said doubtfully.

Stella made a great show of rolling her eyes "becaaaause I'm getting it made today at the mall jewellery store...duh!"

"Oohh" Brandon nodded "So why do I need to look after it now? Cant you hold onto it until you actually go to the jewellery store?"

Stella just looked at him flatly. Time to put an end to these questions of his "...do you want me to get upset?" she said, only slightly menacingly.

It was enough for Brandon to take the hint "No, no. I'll hold it" he sighed " For whatever reasons.."

"Good!" she clapped her hands " see you a sec!" she chirped as she bounded away across the shop floor leaving Brandon standing alone with the gem.

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~

Musa and Tecna, were at the cashiers register, the girls paying for their dresses, while Bloom and Sky were still hanging around with the other guys waiting for them.

Musa handed over her own credit card, since unsurprisingly Riven hadnit offered. No surprise there. She had tried on that dress in the window and it fit like a dream, looked good from every angle and totally made her feel like a princess too. Of course it was way too costly. She'd gone with a cheaper dress, a black mini with a red lace pattern design around the top. It was hardly as nice but there was no use getting too upset over it. It was only a dress anyway. Tecna looked much happier with her purchase, she'd ended up getting the pink dress in the end and she thanked the shop assistant with a smile as she took her shopping bag.

That's when Stella strutted over looking devilishly pleased with herself. Tecna took one look at her sly smile and quickly guessed what had made her so happy. She quickly checked over her shoulder to see if the others were far enough out of earshot before turning to her friend "You started your spell didn't you?"

"Yes!" Stella said excitedly "Phase one complete" she turned to Musa "How did yours go? Did he eat it?"

"Yes" Musa muttered a lot less enthusiastically, surprised at how guilty she suddenly felt over it. Stella didn't seem to notice though.

"Ooh this is going perfectly. I cant wait till that stone turns red!" Stella craned her neck over one of the display shelves to peek at her unsuspecting boyfriend, her eyes glued to where his hand gripped the stone, the faint blue light shining through.

Tecna felt like scolding both her friends again but stopped herself. Even if she still nagged them now, what was done was done. All three girls stood behind the shelves and watched, no one more intently than Stella.

"What are you guys doing?" Timmy asked as he wandered up to them, Helia and Riven behind him.

"Yeah, can't we leave yet?" Riven said as rudely as ever. The cookie obviously hadn't taken affect yet.

"No, actually we _can't_" Stella snapped back just as rudely.

"And why not?"

"Because were waiting for Flora and Layla to meet us here before we continue" Helia added calmly between the two.

"Yeah...that" Stella nodded, having in fact completely forgetting about Flora and Layla...but it was a good point anyway.

"Oh, look!" Musa jutted Stella with her Elbow and pointed back to Brandon and Stell gasped in excitement.

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~

Brandon jumped slightly as he felt a kind of small shock in his hand, like a tiny zap of electricity, then the gem he was holding started feeling pleasantly warm. He held it out flat on his palm and saw that it had completely changed colour, an intense red!

"What the.." he muttered under his breath not knowing what to make of it. The first thing that jumped to his mind was that he had broken it some how but other than that he had no clue.

Before he even had a chance to think about it Sky and Bloom walked up beside him.

"Hey man...what is that?" Sky asked as he caught a glimpse of what his friend was holding.

"Ah, some gem Stella wanted me to hold for her" he said unsurely, still confused.

"Why'a it glowing?" Sky peered at it in fascination.

"Beats me" Brandon said truthfully.

Bloom looked at it wide eyed but kept her mouth shut. She got the sudden urge to knock it straight out of his hands. This was obviously Stella's spell and Bloom had this horrible feeling that this magic might go wrong too, like hers and Sky's had. However before Bloom could act on any of her impulses Sky had already reached out and plucked the gem from his friends hand.

"Let me see it" he said , and as soon as his fingers had touched the gem it had instantly shone a brilliantly bright white before flashing back to being its usual blue colour, but this time instead of glowing it was dull and lifeless.

"Huh" Sky quipped "Weird"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped as Stella's screech filled the entire shop, other customers freezing to turn at look at the enraged Blonde girl.

"Oh no.." Musa winced and Tecna put a hand to her mouth.

"This...is _not_ good"

Stella stood in front of her boyfriend and Sky, having rushed over, looking horrified. Her eyes darted from Brandon, to the gem, to Sky.

No, this wasn't what was supposed to happen!

_She_ was supposed to hold the gem next! Not Sky!

"What! What is it? What I do?" Sky held up his hands in defence as Stella looked like she wanted to murder him and break down crying at the same time. He looked at Bloom for help but he saw his girlfriend looking as frightened as he did, maybe even more so. He looked over at the others who stood watching in confusion and worry, and finally he looked next to him at his best friend...but actually, that turned out to be the most disconcerting thing of all.

Brandon already had his eyes fixed on Sky, gazing intently at him, as if he was bewitched.

"Urgh...Brandon?" Sky faltered.

Brandons gaze didn't falter, transfixed on sky.

"Um..buddy?" Sky tried again "Are you okay?"

"Sky..." Brandon started, his voice low and husky "Have I ever told you how...gorgeous you are?"

"...what"

But just as Sky was at the peak of confusion he suddenly felt his friends hands grab him firmly by the shoulders and pull his face towards his face.

"Brandon-!" was all Sky managed to cry out in shock before his best friend crashed his lips down on his in one big swooping kiss.

**A/N: o.m.g. Did I just make that happen? Yes, yes I really did. Next chapter has all of Stella's, Musa's and Flora's spell start to show their effects, although you've already gotten a preview of just what kind of mess Stella has gotten herself into. Why does no one listen to Tecna?**

**And how do you think Musa and Flora's spells will handle themselves? **

**Please review, I'll love you forever :D**

**see you next chapter!**


End file.
